Let Me Love You
by kaitlinmccormack
Summary: Hermione Granger is the Editor in Chief for Witch Weekly Magazine, and is all too aware of the power she holds over Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is deeply infatuated with his boss, but will his prejudice get in the way of what he wants? AU OOC post-Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Please let me know what you think, it's something small I began writing at 11pm, so forgive me if this is complete gibberish on my part.

_Sometimes the words people don't say are as powerful as the ones they do._

_-Ann E. Burg, All The Broken Pieces. _

If you'd walk up the hallway of Witch Weekly, you'd see pearl walls, and cream carpet, with gold trimming. You'd see flowers and you'd smell the perfume of roses. If you walked to the end of the hallway and stopped at the door labelled 'Editor In Chief,' you'd be greeted with the name 'Hermione Granger' written in cursive under those three words, and if you happened to reach down and twist the knob, push the door forward, and walk through, you'd be introduced to a frustrated young witch, surrounded by mountains of parchment and quills, with ink splattered across her porcelain features.

The 20 something sat in her office, knee deep in assorted documents, all containing photographs of famous witches and wizards, and all awaited her approval for print. She ran her hand through her brunette locks, and let out a low moan, before signing off on two more articles she had read, and re-read thrice over. She looked up from her desk, and with a wave of her wand, re-organized the pile of papers, into two neat baskets. As she gave herself a satisfied grin, she looked down at the next piece of work for her to check, and her smile was wiped clean from her face, and she was left with a scowl. Staring up at her, was a photograph of a familiar red head, with his arm around a blonde bombshell, with the headline reading 'WAR HERO RON WEASLY, ANNOUNCES ENGAGMENT WITH LONG TERM GIRLFRIEND, ASTORIA GREENGRASS.'

Hermione bit back a scream, and stood from her desk, before marching across the building to the small set of cubicles.

"Malfoy!" She barked.

Not two seconds later, a pair of grey orbs met hers, and she inwardly cringed at his glare. Since the wizarding war, Hermione had gotten a degree in Journalism and began her job at Witch Weekly, quickly climbing her way to the top with her impressive writing skills. Not three months after she had become editor in chief, she was informed that none other than Draco Malfoy was to start working as the Articles Editor. She held a power over him, which she had no problem flaunting around the workplace, while fully aware of her childish acts.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He replied, as she ignored the heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"Who approved the article on Weasley and Greengrass?" She smirked slightly, anticipating his reaction.

It was no secret that Draco Malfoy had been attracted to Astoria Greengrass during his years at Hogwarts, and the pair was to be wed once they completed their schooling. While Draco had clear intentions, Astoria changed her mind after the war, and pursued Ronald Weasley, who welcomed her with opened arms. Hermione had just begun dating Ron at the time, but if walking in on Astoria's legs wrapped around his backside wasn't enough of a hint that he didn't want to be with her, she didn't know what was. Four years later, she held no grudges, though it appeared her heart hadn't mended as much as she thought.

Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"What article?" He sneered, regaining his cool complexion.

Hermione threw the now-balled-up parchment to him, and watched as he unfolded it, absorbing the title.

Draco frowned and tossed the article back to her, before straightening slightly and replying.

"I never approved such an article, I assumed that was your job, considering you are in charge around here." He smirked before turning away.

He stormed out the door and slammed it hard, Hermione knew she had been pushing her luck with him, she knew she'd only shown him the article to get him fired up, and she knew it was her fault that he was going to be in a horrid mood tomorrow.

That didn't mean she regretted pissing him off, especially when he made it so _easy._


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: In the small moment of time between waking up & getting dressed on a Saturday morning, and going to my piano lesson, I've found the time to write this new chapter. Enjoy.

_The unfortunate thing about this world is that good habits are so much easier to give up than bad ones._

_- W. Somerset Maugham._

There was something about Hermione Granger, which made Draco Malfoy's head spin. He didn't quite know what it was. Perhaps it was the fact that she held a kind of power over him at work, or maybe it was the way her legs seemed to travel on forever in a pencil skirt. Whatever it was, Draco grew frustrated with himself for feeling this attraction, and knew he had to do something about it, soon.

Draco Malfoy sat in his two bedroom loft, with empty take away packets lying freely around him. He rolled onto his stomach, breathing deeply the smell of smoke from his couch, before getting up and walking to the balcony, lighting a cigarette on his way. He found it ironic that he never found pleasure in television, or computers, or other muggle things, though nothing satisfied him more than tobacco.

He stood on the balcony, taking in the moonlight over Hogsmeade. The small town had become much more active since the end of the wizarding war, and as more businesses began to open, apartment complexes started cropping up everywhere, and it wasn't long before Draco had landed himself a job and moved here permanently, ignoring the pleas of his mother. He stood firmly, inhaling the smoke of his slowly diminishing cigarette. After several moments, he returned inside and with a wave of his wand, cleaned the mess he once called a living room.

Collapsing onto the couch, Draco closed his eyes. There was a brief moment of unconsciousness, where he didn't hear his fireplace roar to life, nor did he hear the sound of footsteps make their way to his figure, though he did hear a throat clearing, and someone calling his name.

"Draco?" Draco opened his eyes and sat up, shocked.

"Astoria." His eyes grew wide as he took in the slender witch in front of him.

"Hello," She nodded politely, before continuing, "How are you?"

Draco scoffed at her pathetic attempt to start a conversation, and stood up. Astoria cowered slightly, though she quickly regained herself.

"What are you doing here, Astoria?" He replied, blankly.

Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip. Draco inwardly groaned, it wasn't a secret that he had feelings for Astoria, feelings which even an attraction to Hermione Granger couldn't remove.

"Draco, I wanted to come here, to tell you myself. Ronald and I are-"

"Engaged. Yes, I'm aware, Astoria." His tone was bored, though his whole body was shaking on the inside.

"How?" She inquired, curiously.

"I work at Witch Weekly, it's my job to know." He wasn't completely truthful, considering he had no idea about it before that afternoon.

"Why did you come to tell me, anyway? We haven't spoken in almost 5 years now." He asked.

"Well… I… I miss you." She stuttered, leaving Draco speechless.

Before Draco was able to regain his thoughts, Astoria walked toward him, stood upon her toes, and kissed him softly. When he didn't respond, she kissed harder, running her hand up his arm, before twisting it through his hair. After a few moments, Draco closed his eyes and kissed her back, relishing in the contact.

He had been furious with her, not half an hour ago. He had sworn his hatred over and over again, convincing himself that 4 years was enough time to get over her, and he should just move on. He hadn't seen her for long enough, and was currently arguing with himself, hating the way she can just walk into his house and he can melt under her touch.

After several minutes of mindless snogging, Astoria removed her hands from his hair, and began unbuttoning his top. Draco was screaming for himself to back away, and order her to leave, but by the time he had given up on arguing in his mind, Astoria had removed his top, and was part way through getting rid of her own.

After 10 minutes, several of which Draco seemed to have slipped into a state of robotic unconsciousness, they found themselves on the small brown couch, with Draco deep inside the heaving beauty, his ears filled with her moans. Somewhere inside of him was still begging him to stop, but he watered down that flame, focusing only on his own release. After several more minutes, he felt Astoria clench around him, and could distantly hear her scream his name, before he himself, tipped over the edge with a low groan.

Draco rolled onto his side, before turning into the grove of the couch and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I promise there is a reason for this, and I promise this is a DracoHermione story, but this, and other little things like this, are going to have to be a part of my story in order for it to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I feel I should let you all know that I am currently working on a project, alongside my mother. We're hoping to get said book published by 2013, which means I'll be juggling schoolwork, assignments, that book, and this story, so I apologize if I upload irregularly.

* * *

><p><em>People fall in love all the time, and it's not always with the right people, and it's not always reciprocated.<em>

_- Sarah Addison Allen._

As the sunlight won a battle with impending clouds over Hogsmeade, Hermione Granger stifled a yawn, sitting up from her bed. She stretched her tired limbs and walked through her small apartment, reaching almost instinctively for the kettle, filling it up with water and allowing it to boil.

She placed her hands on the counter and lowered her head, tapping her fingers absentmindedly, while running her daily plans through her head. When she heard the tell-tale ding of the kettle, she stood up and grabbed a teacup, creating herself a warm cup of coffee, before walking outside and enjoying the morning air against her as she sat on the balcony.

It was only a Thursday, so Hermione had two more days of work before the weekend; she breathed a heavy sigh and ran her hands through her hair, grimacing at the faint smell of smoke wafting down from one of the apartments above hers. After drinking all of her coffee, she waved her wand to clean the cup before walking back inside and placing it on the shelf.

* * *

><p>After going through her morning ritual, Hermione walked out of her small apartment, locking the door quickly, and she tugged her hand bag slightly, before stuffing her wand in it and making her way down the hall. She smoothed out her black pencil skirt, and adjusted her heels slightly, before fluffing her hair ever so slightly. While most wizards travelled by the Floo Network, or Apparition, all buildings came fully equip with elevators, one of the few muggle devices that had wormed their way into wizarding lifestyle. She made her way down the hall, until she reached the lift, and pressed the 'down' button, while she waited patiently for the doors to open. When they did, Hermione stepped inside and leant against the mirrored wall, relaxing slightly.<p>

She watched as the machine lowered her, and waited until she felt it halt to a stop, before pushing herself back up, smoothing her clothes out, and walking from the building, down the cobbled street, to the doors of a large brick structure, with the words 'Witch Weekly' written on top. When Hogsmeade began expanding, Witch Weekly had moved location from Diagon Alley, which meant Hermione was able to walk to work every day, and she enjoyed the fresh air.

Hermione made her way through the building, waving to the receptionists. She travelled up three stories in the lift, then made her way past the familiar pearl walls, and ignored the blonde haired man in the set of cubicles that lay not 20 feet from her office. She pushed open her office door and sat in the plush chair behind her desk, rolling her shoulders backwards.

She began reciting an article on parchment. Though she didn't have to, Hermione often wrote her own articles for the magazine. She began a story on the recent upgrades that Hogsmeade was going under, in order to accommodate the ever growing economy, whilst attempting to avoid eye contact with the daunting article that was sitting on her desk. Ronald's face was beaming up at her, whilst Astoria was pouting toward the camera. After long enough, she flipped the parchment over, ignoring it all together.

Sometime later, there was a hard rap on the door, and Hermione looked up from her work and placed her quill down gently.

"Come in." She called.

A beat passed, before the door knob turned, and Draco Malfoy walked in with a sullen look on his face.

"Granger." He nodded.

"What can I help you with, Mr Malfoy?" Hermione crossed her arms against her chest and stood from her desk, walking around to the front of it. She saw Draco's eyes flicker down to her legs for a second, before swallowing and looking back up to study her face.

"Well, Bewitched is doing an article on the Weasley and Greengrass wedding. Lillian told me they've already begun selling this week's magazine, just to get a leg up."

"Bewitched doesn't go on sale until Saturday, just like Witch Weekly!" Hermione said, astounded.

"I'm aware, Granger," Draco rolled his eyes, and continued, "Lillian also suggested we do something bigger. We agreed that instead of just doing _one _article, we cover the entire engagement, including the wedding."

Hermione's eyes grew dark, and she couldn't help but notice Draco's uncomfortable fidget at the word 'wedding.' She knew for a fact that Ronald would agree to the idea, considering he would do almost anything for publicity.

"I know you have to approve first, but that's not the only reason I'm bringing this up with you," Draco continued speaking, when he realized Hermione wasn't going to say anything, "Weasley has a type of history with you. Before the war, you two were pretty close."

"I'm aware, Malfoy." Hermione said, a smirk playing at her lips from her retort, although she knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"So," Said Draco, as he ignored Hermione's injection, "I thought it would be a good idea if-"

"You want me to work on the segment." Hermione interrupted, flatly.

"Well… yes. Basically, yes." Draco grimaced, and examined Hermione, awaiting her response.

"Malfoy, you can't expect me to continue my job, and work on something as big as that." Hermione sighed, resting herself against her desk, and unfolding her arms.

"Have someone help you then!" Draco rolled his eyes, obviously bored with her.

"I don't know…" She didn't like the idea of working with Ronald Weasley, especially if it meant she was working with Astoria Greengrass as well.

"Come off it, Granger. It's been four years since the weasel left you. Just get over it." Draco's tone turned venomous in mere seconds, and Hermione was slightly taken aback.

"You're one to talk." She scoffed.

Draco frowned, and opened his mouth, "Just do the bloody article. Our sales will be up for at least another seven months, and you can find someone to work alongside you if you think it will be that difficult."

Hermione smirked, and stalked over to wear Draco was standing, thanking herself that she wore heels, so she was his height.

"You have to help me, then." She said.

Draco stiffened visibly, his awkward stance didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, and she allowed herself another grin.

After a few more moments of silence, Draco made up his mind.

"Fine," He said, turning toward the exit, "Call Weasley and set up the first interview."

He slammed the door hard, on the way out. Hermione gave herself a few seconds, before breaking out into worry about what she had gotten herself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: A plus side to home-schooling is that I have enough free time to get this new chapter up, and finish reading the hunger games before dinner. Please review.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes skulls are thick. Sometimes hearts are vacant. Sometimes words don't work.<em>

_- James Frey, A Million Little Pieces. _

Wind whipped through Draco Malfoy's blonde hair, and he pushed it down with his hand as he wrapped his coat around himself. Winter was definitely on the way, and if this razor sharp wind wasn't enough evidence, the slowly looming clouds certainly were.

As Draco made his way to his loft, he took out a cigarette from the small pouch of his jeans, and attempted to light it several times, before getting frustrated and tossing the small object to the side of him.

Since he woke up that morning, naked and alone on his couch, he had been in a shitty mood. He woke up to Astoria completely gone, and he spent the next half an hour chain smoking and punching the brick wall out on his balcony a few times. His anger only escalated when Lillian, one of his writers, had informed him of Bewitched's latest article, and although he presented the idea of covering the entire engagement with Hermione, he never imagined she'd have him help her. The fact that she did, made his rage soar.

"Fucking Granger." He muttered, before his mind flooded with images of actually _fucking _Granger.

To say he was confused, would be putting it lightly. He was going insane. Astoria left him 4 years ago. He began working with Hermione not 6 months ago. He didn't understand why he still felt such a strong desire for Astoria, and what bothered him most, was that he didn't know how he could feel attracted to Hermione Granger, either.

Although it wasn't uncommon for one to have sexual feelings for more than one person, Draco clung to that thought, his situation was even more complicated, because of the fact that Hermione had no real attraction to him at all, and up until late last night, he was so sure Astoria also had no feelings for him.

Draco reached his apartment building and walked to the elevator, heaving a frustrated sigh. He wondered how long it would take for Hermione to call Ronald Weasley. Wizards had adapted to telephones, which had made communication so much easier, but Draco hadn't decided whether this was good or bad.

His elevator ride was short, while a small red head witch stood next to him, stealing glances every few minutes. He grimaced at this, and when she got off on the third floor, he breathed a sigh of relief and leant back against the mirrored wall. He knew that Hermione lived on the third floor of the apartment complex, as he'd often see her dashing in and out on weekends. Not to mention the fact that she was still a heavy part of the public eye. She was part of the 'Golden Trio' and all that, and so she'd often be snapped by The Daily Prophet, leaving the building. Draco wondered for a moment if she knew he lived here. He wondered if she cared.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the clock above Draco's fireplace had struck eight. Almost like clockwork, on the last dime, the phone in the kitchen began to ring. Draco stood from his couch, and picked up his empty plate, placing it on the bench counter before picking up his phone and leaning against the wall next to the receiver.<p>

"Hello?" He said, stifling a yawn.

"Hey, Malfoy." Hermione's voice came from the other end and Draco knitted his brow in confusion.

"Granger? How did you get my number?" He asked.

He heard Hermione chuckle softly, and he breathed deeply.

"I'm your boss, it's my job to know your contact details."

Draco smirked at this, it was like Hermione to memorise all those useless bits of information that anyone else would just overlook.

"Why are you calling?" He asked.

A beat passed, before Hermione answered.

"I spoke with Ronald, he's agreed to come to my office with Astoria, next Wednesday." She sounded… tired? Draco couldn't quite understand her tone.

"Okay." He said, trying not to think about having to deal with Astoria and Ronald together, when only last night they were-

"Malfoy? Are you listening?" Hermione huffed into the receiver.

"Huh?" He asked, snapping out of his own thoughts.

"I _said,_ 'will you be coming?'" She said, obviously annoyed.

"I assumed so, isn't it my job?" Draco grinned into the phone, before realizing how much of an idiot he looked like.

"Granger, I've got to go. I'll see you at work." Before Hermione could answer, Draco hand hung up the phone.

After washing his plate, he walked to his bedroom and collapsed onto the soft mattress.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I know it's short, and I apologize, but I kind of felt like it needed to end there.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Last night, my computer died on me. It contains five assignments, all of my music, my fan fiction work, and pdf's of all the books I'm reading. So I'm using my mother's computer while my father takes mine to Harvey Norman to get it fixed, hopefully he can back up my hard drive before Flexi Rent takes it away, because they have wiped it clean about four times. So I'm just previewing my work on the site, in order to make sure it all flows together. On a happier note, my mother ended up buying me the box set of The Hunger Games as an Easter present, considering I don't let myself eat enormous amounts of chocolate, so I think it's a pretty fair trade, aha. Finally, I wanted to say a quick thank-you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, it makes my day when I wake up and check my emails to see people saying wonderful things about my writings, nothing makes me happier.

* * *

><p><em>The world is full of obvious things, which nobody by any chance ever observes.<em>

_-Arthur Conan Doyle, The Hound of the Baskervilles._

Thursdays were half days for Hermione, which meant that when the small clock on her desk clicked over to twelve thirty she was free to go home. When it did just that, she gleefully made her way back to her home, stopping briefly on the way to collect some fresh bread from the bakery near the apartment building.

She fumbled with the lock slightly before slipping into her living room, thankful that she'd kept the fireplace lit while she was gone. Shrugging off her jacket, Hermione put the loaf of bread on her kitchen counter before collapsing onto the couch. Not five minutes had passed and she was already unconscious.

* * *

><p>When the phone against her kitchen wall began to ring, Hermione jumped up, rushing to answer it. She checked the time on the clock above her fireplace, noting that it was already four in the afternoon.<p>

"Hello?" She breathed.

"Hermione!" Ginny Weasley's voice came through the other line, and a grin flashed across Hermione's features.

"Hey, Ginny, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm great," Came Ginny, "I wanted to come over, Harry is in Romania training some new Auror's and I'm awfully bored."

Hermione chuckled, before nodding once, "Yeah, sure. Come right over." She said, and after a short goodbye, Hermione hung up the phone and began making some tea.

Ten minutes later, the front door to Hermione's apartment opened, and in walked Ginny Weasley, with one arm wrapped around her swollen belly, and a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny beamed.

"Hello, you're looking lovely Ginny." Said Hermione, handing her a cup of tea and making her way to the couch.

Ginny followed Hermione and sat down next to her, sipping her drink slowly.

"Thanks, you'd think Harry would have more sense than to leave a pregnant woman at home alone." Ginny frowned slightly, before putting her cup on the small table next to her.

"When is he coming back?" asked Hermione.

"Monday, I think. Mum wants me to come and stay with her until then, so I'm going over tonight. You know what she's like; I'll probably end up being 10 pounds heavier by Monday night."

Hermione laughed at this and leant back on her chair, relaxing slightly.

The two spoke in light conversations, before Ginny finally brought up the one subject that Hermione wished she wouldn't.

"So how's work? I'm guessing you heard about Ronald and Astoria?" The look on Ginny's face made Hermione realize just why she had come over today.

"Work is okay, Malfoy is still being a git." Hermione sighed.

"I think I saw him in the elevator. I kept trying to see if it really was him, but he kept turning away. I was going to say something, but then the doors opened up and I realized I was on your floor." Said Ginny.

Hermione nodded her head, "I saw him move in six months ago."

Ginny smiled weakly, and Hermione could tell she was about to start talking about Ronald.

"We're covering the entire wedding." Hermione blurted out, before Ginny had a chance to open her mouth.

"What?" Said Ginny, taken aback, "Hermione you can't be serious. It's _Astoria. _You can barely handle seeing her on Christmas, when everyone's at Mum's."

Hermione sighed and looked down, "I won't let my personal life interfere with work, Ginny. Besides, I'm not doing it by myself."

"Who's helping you?" Ginny asked, rubbing her belly soothingly.

"Draco Malfoy." Said Hermione, closing her eyes.

"_What?" _The thick layer of disgust that came from Ginny's mouth surprised Hermione.

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked, innocently.

"Well, not much, aside from the fact that you have to work with Malfoy. Oh, and maybe it's wrong because you're both helping your ex's plan their wedding together. It's sick, Hermione."

Hermione breathed slowly, opening her eyes and taking in Ginny's anger. She stood slowly, collecting the cups from the table and waving her wand to clean them, before placing them back on the shelves.

Ginny looked at the clock, alarmed.

"Crap, I told mum I'd be at hers by now." She walked towards the door, quickly adding, "Don't you think this is the last of this conversation, Hermione Granger."

Hermione laughed and waved goodbye, watching the small red head disappear through her door.

* * *

><p>A small piece of parchment sat across from Hermione. She sipped from a glass of Firewhisky, ignoring the burn on the way down.<p>

Hermione had been sitting on the couch for half an hour now, staring at the parchment, sipping her drink. On the paper, Ronald Weasley's phone number lay offensively, daring her.

"Don't be a coward, Hermione!" She said to herself, before snatching the parchment up and marching toward her phone. She dialled the number and felt her heart pound to the beat of the dial tone.

After what felt like a lifetime, she heard the ringing end, and quiet rummaging before a voice filled her ears.

"Hello?" Ronald Weasley sounded tired and distant through the phone, and Hermione swallowed hard.

"Ronald? It's Hermione." Her voice was shaky.

Ten whole seconds passed, before Ron spoke.

"As in… Hermione Granger?" Hermione rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Yes, the one and only." She said.

"Blimey." He breathed, Hermione tugged a chair from her table and sat down, wrapping the phone cord around her fingers.

"Ronald, we have to talk." Hermione attempted her best to sound serious, though her voice cracked.

"About what?" The confusion in his voice was masked slightly by a yawn.

"Witch Weekly would like to cover your engagement, and wedding. Exclusively." She added.

Ron was silent for a few moments, obviously deep in thought.

"Who will be covering it?" He asked.

"Draco Malfoy and I." Said Hermione.

"Malfoy? I don't know, Hermione." He said, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ronald, he's one of the best journalists at Witch Weekly, of course he's going to be assigned to a project as big as this." She snapped.

Ron stuttered a few times, before coughing slightly.

"Okay. Astoria and I will come and speak to the two of you next Wednesday." He agreed, and Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank-you," She said, softly, "Goodnight, Ronald."

Ron wished her a goodnight and when she hung up the phone, Hermione willed herself not to cry.

* * *

><p>"…I spoke with Ronald, he's agreed to come to my office with Astoria, next Wednesday." Hermione was now on the phone with Draco Malfoy, thankful that they weren't talking face to face.<p>

"Okay." Draco sounds bored, and Hermione sighed.

"Will you be coming?" She asked, and when no reply came, she spoke his name louder into the receiver.

"Huh?" His response was slow and when Hermione repeated her question, she wondered what he was thinking about.

"I assume so, isn't it my job?" Before Hermione had a chance to respond to his quip, she heard him say a quick goodbye, before listening to the dial tone.

When she hung up the phone, a huge rush of tiredness overcame her, and Hermione had barely enough time to strip into her underwear, before her head hit the pillow and she slipped off into a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: So there will be scenes that I'll write twice, from both Draco and Hermione's points of view, hope that's okay. My laptop will be home again in 7-10 days, then when it comes back I'll be off the radar for a while, I'm going to Dubbo for four days for Easter, and then my boyfriend will be coming to stay with me for about a week. I'll update during, but not as often.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes you have to get to know someone really well to realize you're really strangers.<em>

_- Mary Tyler Moore._

The days after Hermione had confirmed the meeting with Ronald Weasley flew by for Draco, and before he knew it, Wednesday morning had arrived. He sat on the balcony of his apartment trying to calm his nerves while puffing away on a cigarette.

"Fucking hell." He muttered.

Draco was nervous, though he'd never admit it. He had almost no idea how he was supposed to sit in the same room with Astoria, Ronald, and Hermione all at once.

After delaying it as long as he could, Draco decided he couldn't put off work any longer. He got changed, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair, before slipping out his apartment, making his way to work.

* * *

><p>When the clock struck ten, Hermione and Draco sat side-by-side on the large round table at conference room B. Draco noted that Hermione looked surprisingly elegant today. Her hair was the same soft wave it had fallen into, but she had worn a pink pleated skater dress, Draco took a moment to admire her legs, arms, and chest. His gawking didn't go unnoticed, and Hermione glared at him, before shifting her body around slightly.<p>

The door opened, and Hermione and Draco stood up immediately. Astoria Greengrass entered first, shrugging off her coat to reveal a sheer blouse, which she had tucked into her black skirt. Draco averted his eyes, and concentrated on the red head that had just closed the door. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue plaid shirt. Hermione fidgeted uncomfortable, before clearing her throat.

"Hello Mr Weasley, Miss Greengrass." She nodded in their direction before gesturing for them to take their seats.

When they did, Draco sat back down next to Hermione. He could feel her leg shaking under the table, and absentmindedly grazed his leg against hers to calm her down. He felt her jump at this, but didn't shoo him away, which made Draco relax slightly.

Ronald stared openly at Hermione, as she collected her papers and cleared her throat. Astoria grabbed Ron's arm and smiled toward Draco.

"So, Witch Weekly has requested the exclusive rights to your entire engagement, and then the wedding. This means we'd like interviews, first looks at the bridesmaids, details on wedding plans, and complete coverage of the wedding." Hermione looked up from her papers and smiled toward Ronald and Astoria.

Draco pulled his leg away from the witch next to him and looked up. Astoria's arm was draped around Ronald, who had one hand on her leg. While Draco knew he should feel some form of jealously, he was surprised when he didn't. Smiling proudly at himself, he cleared his throat.

"So, what do you say?" He said, looking at Ronald.

Ronald looked at Astoria for conformation, who just nodded her blond head, before looking at Draco and winking.

"Okay, deal." Ronald beamed at Hermione, who avoided his gaze completely.

"Fantastic, I need you to sign here." She said, walking around the table and placing the paperwork in front of the couple. Astoria signed her name in large cursive, whereas Ronald scrawled across the parchment in a messy fashion.

"Okay, I think we are done here." Hermione smiled, and Draco noticed her shoulders relax slightly, as his did.

Astoria bounced out of her chair, "Miss Granger, I'll have someone contact you in a few days; we want to start planning everything as quick as possible!"

Hermione smiled meekly, before turning to Ronald who was standing behind her. Draco watched him stare at her for a few moments, before he turned and followed Astoria, who was already out the door.

Draco sunk further into his chair, as he watched Hermione sit across from him, tapping her fingers, almost as if she was nervous.

The two sat in silence for several moments, before Draco turned toward Hermione with a small smile on his lips.

"That didn't go so bad, did it?" He asked.

Hermione moaned and rolled her eyes as she lowered her head to the table, letting her forehead rest on the cool wood.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair, not sure of what to do. After sitting for a few minutes, he noted she hadn't budged, so he stood up and walked the perimeter of the table, stopping at her seat.

Slowly, he sat down next to her, resting his hands on his lap, before lifting a shaky arm, and resting it on her back.

Hermione didn't flinch, she didn't move away, and she didn't tell him to get off, so Draco took this as a sign and began moving his hand in soothing circles around her back.

"Granger?" He asked, keeping his hand steady. He tried to ignore the fact that he could feel the outline of her bra strap through the material.

"Mmm?" She said, as her back muscles relaxed slightly.

Draco smiled a little bit, watching her hair fall slightly around her face. As quick as it came, he snapped out of his thoughts and focused on creating even circles on her back.

"You okay?" He asked, timidly.

Hermione sat back up, and Draco flinched his hand away from her back. For a small second, he missed the contact.

"I'm fine, I didn't get much sleep last night, I guess…" She trailed off, looking around the room.

Draco was suddenly aware of just how close they were. When he moved his arm to rub the witches back, his whole body leaned forward unconsciously, and now that she was sitting up, she was close enough to touch. Draco leaned forward, almost as if she had some form of gravitational pull.

"I should get back to work." Said Hermione, standing suddenly. If she'd noticed how close the two had just been, she didn't show it.

Draco stood up and tugged his shirt down. Hermione had walked to the far end of the room to collect the spare quill she'd brought, and just as she went to turn around, Draco had slipped out the door and was on the way back to his desk.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Happy Hunger Games everyone! I won't be seeing the movie until next weekend, but I'm already super excited. Also, to anyone with a tumblog out there, feel free to follow me! No pressure; communicationcups(dot)tumblr(dot)com

* * *

><p><em>It's always nice being fancied. It's always nice being wanted. Even if it's by the wrong person.<em>

_-Tabitha Suzuma, Forbidden._

"What about these pants? Ugh, forget it."

"Oh, this top and this- no, ew."

"This skirt? No way."

Hermione Granger was standing in front of the large mirror above her dresser. She had clothes strewn across her bedroom, and her hair was in a piled mess on the top of her head.

Wednesday meant seeing Ronald Weasley for the first time in what felt like forever, and Hermione was nervous, though she would never tell anyone. She fussed around her house for two hours, her hair was washed and piled onto her head to keep out of her eyes, and she was looking for something to wear.

Hermione didn't want to make Ronald fancy her again, she wanted to make him see how fantastic she was without him. A task that was seemingly easy, if she could just find something to _wear._

"Maybe I'll just go naked." She said, flopping down to her bed. She erased that thought as soon as it came into her head, shivering at the thought of Draco Malfoy seeing her come into work in her birthday suit.

She rolled her head to the side, pleading desperately for her wardrobe to conjure up something beautiful. Just as she looked away, a piece of pink fabric crossed her eye.

Standing up, clad only in her underwear, and painfully aware that her curtains were not drawn, she walked toward her cupboard and reached in to the back, pulling out a pink pleated skater dress. Vaguely, she remembered buying it about a year ago, with intention of wearing it to a work dinner, before falling sick.

Hermione slipped it over her thighs, hips, then finally stopping at her chest, slipping her arms through the holes and zipping it up. She teamed this with a black cardigan that cut off at the elbow, and some black flats with a small bow on them. She let her hair down and combed her fingers through it, happy with the way the curls sat.

With one final glance at her mirror, Hermione grabbed her bad and walked determined out of her office.

* * *

><p>Sitting next to Draco, awkwardly, she waited patiently for Astoria and Ronald to enter the door. They sat side by side, and when Hermione glanced at Draco, she noticed him staring at her. She glared at him before shifting uncomfortably.<p>

The door to the conference room opened up, and Hermione stood up, followed by Draco. Astoria's thin hand reached around the door, and Hermione scoffed when she noticed the sheer fabric of her shirt. Draco stiffened awkwardly next to her, and she shrugged it off, before turning toward Ronald with a small smile on her lips. Ronald watched her the entire time he entered the room, and when Hermione greeted them, and gestured for the couple to sit, Ronald's eyes never left her skin.

Hermione began shaking her leg uncontrollably; her nerves were beginning to take over. Suddenly, she felt the material of Draco's pants caress her bare leg, and she silently thanked him for his small calming gesture, glad he was here to help her.

She cleared her throat, "So, Witch Weekly has requested the exclusive rights to your entire engagement, and then the wedding. This means we'd like interviews, first looks at the bridesmaids, details on wedding plans, and complete coverage of the wedding." Hermione looked up at the couple, with what she hoped was a smile on her face.

Draco's leg moved from hers, and she followed his leg for a fraction of a second, before composing herself.

"So, what do you say?" Draco's voice came from next to her, though his eyes were only on Ronald.

Ronald took a moment to look at Astoria, who nodded and turned to Draco, winking. Hermione opened her mouth in shock, before clamping it shut before anyone could notice.

"Okay, deal." Ronald's voice called, and Hermione stood up, staring at the ground the entire time.

"Fantastic," She tried to sound hopeful, "I need you to sign here." She walked to where Ronald and Astoria were sitting, before placing some parchment down, waiting for them to sign the papers.

"I think we're done here!" She said, and her shoulders felt slightly free, as she relaxed.

"Miss Granger, I'll have someone contact you in a few days; we want to start planning everything as quick as possible!" Hermione inwardly groaned as Astoria practically hopped towards her, before rushing out the door, and almost screamed when Ronald simply stared at her, making the air of the room beyond uncomfortable.

When he finally left, Hermione sunk into a nearby chair, tapping her fingers nervously.

"That didn't go so bad, did it?" Hermione could hear the smirk in Draco's voice, and she let her head fall to the table, moaning.

She was upset, to say the least. How was she supposed to handle Astoria and all her cheerfulness, mixed with Ronald just _staring? _Somewhere far away, she heard Draco's footsteps on the carpet, then the chair next to her scooted forward slightly, and Hermione studied Draco's shoes with insane curiosity.

Suddenly, a hand was on her back, rotating in smooth, calming circles. Hermione relaxed greatly under this touch, and wondered why she felt so calm.

"Granger?" Draco's voice came through her thoughts, and she moaned in reply, acknowledging him.

"You okay?" Hermione could hear the slight quiver in his voice, and she realized how uncomfortable he must be.

She sat up, and almost immediately, Draco moved his hand away.

"I'm fine, I didn't get much sleep last night, I guess." She said, stretching her arm slightly.

The two sat in silence for several minutes, and Hermione wondered how much work she had sitting on her desk.

"I should get back to work." She stood and walked over to the opposite end of the room, collecting her spare quill.

"Draco, I-" Just as Hermione went to thank him, Draco was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Still no computer, still no idea how many assignments I'll need to re-write. Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes you don't even know what you really want, until you get what you thought you wanted.<em>

_- Debbie Viguie, The Summer of Cotton Candy._

Friday came as quick as anything for Hermione Granger, and as her afternoon drew to a close, she stared longingly at the clock on her desk.

"Still no news from our favourite couple?" She looked up, and Draco stood in her doorway, smirking.

"Not a peep." Replied Hermione, slipping her feet out of her shoes and gesturing for Draco to take a seat opposite her.

Hermione looked through the parchment sitting on her desk as Draco looked around her office, politely.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked, placing the parchment down and looking into Draco's grey orbs.

"Not really," He smirked, "Come have a drink with me? Celebratory and completely professional, of course."

Hermione's eyes widened, but she found herself nodding.

"One drink." She said, and he smiled in response, before walking out her office.

"The Three Broomsticks, six o clock!" He called, over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Six o'clock came, and Hermione was sitting in a booth of The Three Broomsticks. Draco Malfoy had appeared with a smirk on his face, holding two large butterbeer's in his hand.<p>

Hermione smiled and took one from him, as he sat down opposite her.

The bar was rowdy; Hermione laughed at the three drunken men playing darts a few feet away from her, and watched as four other men were attempting to refill their glasses, waving their wands around lazily.

"Why did you invite me here?" She asked Draco, who was drinking deeply from his cup.

"I told you, a celebration." He smiled, "Here's to surviving Astoria Greengrass and Ronald Weasley, and here's to many, many more months of it."

Hermione raised her glass in mock toast, before drinking her Butterbeer quickly. She watched as the men attempting to fill up their drinks were being scolded by the bartender, and she laughed heavily.

Draco followed her eyes, and he too began laughing. Hermione pressed her lips together, smiling at Draco, almost happy that he seemed happy.

The two spoke lightly for about half an hour and Hermione was surprised at how well she got along with the fair haired man in front of her.

"So, why did you and Weasley break up?" Draco asked, out of the blue. Hermione was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

Draco relaxed, "I know he began dating Astoria just after you two broke up, I want to know what happened."

Hermione looked at the floor, shifting awkwardly.

"Come on, Granger, I'm not going to tell anyone." Hermione could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"He cheated on me." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop, but she didn't seem to mind too much.

Draco stiffened slightly, "With Astoria?"

Hermione nodded, and Draco waved his hand in the air, signalling the bartender to refresh their drinks, with a wave of his wand, they were filled to the brim, yet again.

"I said one drink, Draco Malfoy." Hermione smirked, though she took a sip anyway.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, before Draco spoke.

"You know there's nothing wrong with being cheated on. It doesn't make you any less of a person." Draco's words were kind and new, and Hermione found herself buying into it all.

"Thank-you." She said.

The conversation picked up again, and after another hour, Hermione decided it was time to go home

"I best be going." She said.

Draco stood up, and paid the bartender, before meeting her at the front door.

"You didn't have to pay for my drink!" She exclaimed.

Draco laughed, shrugging it off, and the two made their way down the street.

"Did you know we live in the same building?" Draco asked.

"Ginny saw you in the elevator last week, so yes."

Draco smiled, realizing she was the red head in the elevator.

"She stares a lot." He said, matter-of-factly.

Hermione laughed out loud, "She just wanted to see if you were really you. Sorry about that, pregnancy hormones make girls do strange things."

"She's pregnant?" Asked Draco, surprised.

"Yeah, seven months along. Didn't you notice? She's practically bursting." Hermione looked up.

"Nah, I guess I was preoccupied." He smiled down at her, and the two reached their apartment block.

The elevator ride was accompanied by gentle conversation, and suddenly the two were standing outside Hermione's apartment.

"So…" Began Draco.

"Thanks for paying for my drinks, and thanks for a lovely evening." Hermione smiled up at him, and he blushed slightly.

"You're more than welcome." He replied.

"Goodnight, Draco." Hermione shifted silently.

Draco looked down, before leaning in slightly. Hermione, not knowing what to do, stuck her hand out awkwardly, gesturing for a handshake.

"Uh…" Draco straightened up and took her hand, shaking it firmly.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He said, turning on his heel and disappearing into the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: So, yesterday I got a package from school, and it was my next set of school work. However, it also had some work that was due two weeks ago, so I was running around like an idiot, and I actually just went on Google Translate for my French, but that's all finished now, so I've finally found the time to write this!

* * *

><p><em>How quick and rushing life can seem, when at the same time it's so slow and sweet and everlasting.<em>

_- Graham Swift, Tomorrow._

A handshake?

A fucking _handshake?_

Draco Malfoy was pacing the floor of his bedroom, he tugged off his shirt and pants, leaving him clad in his boxers. He walked to his bathroom and splashed his face several times, before collapsing onto his bed.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, covering his face with his hands.

Not even twenty minutes ago Draco was inches from Hermione Grangers face. He could practically taste her vanilla lip balm, and his mouth watered at the memory. A few more inches and he'd be able to taste the sweet vanilla for himself.

Then, almost as if fate was trying to play a cruel joke, Hermione pulled up her hand and he took it, shaking slightly. He lingered on how she called him 'Draco,' relishing in how that made him feel, before walking back to the elevator.

Draco moaned and rolled onto his stomach, pulling his wand from the bed side table, and switching off the lights, before falling to sleep.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning came, and with it, Draco rose from his bed. He dressed and showered, and as he was going to make breakfast, his phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" His voice was slightly groggy, but he swallowed and coughed to clear it.

"Malfoy?" The voice in the receiver took Draco off guard.

"Weasley?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it's me." Ronald Weasley sounded tired, and Draco smirked.

"What do you want, Weasley?" He asked, bored.

"What, no 'weasel'?" Draco could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well, there's a first for everything." Said Draco.

Draco leaned against the counter, waiting for Ronald to continue.

"Uh… I don't have Hermione's number, and Astoria has this phonebook, so I found your number. Astoria wants to have a meeting today, she wants the four of us to meet somewhere for lunch. Is that okay?" Ronald stuttered.

In all honesty, Draco didn't think that was okay at all. Astoria had moved right out of his mind, but for some reason, he felt incredibly guilty for sleeping with her.

No. Malfoy's don't 'do' guilt.

"Okay, I'll call Granger. Meet us at The Three Broomsticks at twelve." He said and Ronald muttered a 'thank-you' before Draco hung up and walked to his room, rummaging around to find his phone book.

When he found the small brown book, his face fell. He didn't have Hermione's number. After thinking for a few moments, he stood up and walked to the door. Looking at his clock, he noticed it was already ten thirty, so he grabbed his keys and a coat, and locked his door before walking to the elevator and pressing the number three on the wall and waiting for the machine to take him down.

With a small 'ding' the doors opened up on the third floor, and after a minute of walking, he found himself facing the door of the small witch's apartment. He knocked on the mahogany and stood back, waiting for her to answer.

Hermione Granger answered her door, clad in a white tank top and pink pyjama pants. She took one look at Draco and her mouth opened slightly, before she clamped it shut.

"Hi." She said, with a small smile.

"Good morning," Said Draco, trying to ignore the fact that her tank top was slightly stretched over her chest and a cool breeze from an open window in the hallway was showing just how cold Hermione was.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked, shivering slightly.

She moved out of the doorway, and Draco walked inside, taking in her living room. The fireplace was on and he enjoyed the warmth, shrugging off his jacket.

Hermione disappeared for a few moments, before returning, tugging a blue shirt over her head. Draco was slightly disappointed, not admitting how much he enjoyed her lack of clothing.

"So, what can I do for you?" She asked, plopping down on the couch and gesturing for him to join.

"Weasley called me about ten minutes ago," He stretched out slightly, "He wants you and I to meet him and Astoria at The Three Broomsticks for a business lunch."

Hermione nodded, "What time?"

"Twelve. I figured I'd tell you now and let you get ready." He shifted uncomfortably.

"All of my work is still at the office," Hermione sighed, "I'll go get dressed and we can head over to the office at eleven thirty, then walk to The Three Broomsticks."

Draco was confused, "Should I meet you back here? Or we can meet at the entrance."

Hermione laughed, "Don't be silly, Malfoy. Just stay here, read a book or make yourself something to eat. I'll only be half an hour."

Hermione skipped up her hallway, disappearing into a room. Draco shifted uncomfortably, before walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

He leant against her small counter and looked around the apartment. Her living room was light, with mismatched couches sitting around the fireplace, and two large bookcases sat on either side of the fireplace. She had a small round table with four chairs, and then a kitchen, which was big enough for two.

After he finished his drink, Draco sat back on the couch and waited for Hermione to finish. The clock on her mantle told him it was just past eleven and after five more minutes if impatience, Draco heard the click of Hermione's shoes against the wooden floors.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, Draco stood up and smiled slightly. Hermione was wearing some black jeans and a blue floral top, her hair was braided to one side. She grabbed her brown coat from the chair, and her handbag. Draco opened her front door and the pair walked out and down the elevator.

* * *

><p>Eleven fifty-five found the couple sitting in a booth at The Three Broomsticks, butterbeer in hand.<p>

"You look nervous, Granger." Draco smirked, and Hermione kicked his shin. He winced in pain, before spotting a fiery head of hair a few feet away. Draco nudged Hermione, who stood up immediately, with a warm smile on her face.

Ronald Weasley was being dragged by Astoria Greengrass, who was beaming. She kissed both of Hermione's cheeks, and then Draco's and sat down in her chair. Ronald smiled at both of them, and sat next to his fiancé, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

After ordering lunch, the four sat in near silence, before Hermione cleared her throat and spoke up.

"So, we need to get the first article published, I was thinking we could have an interview. That's all we really need from the two of you, Draco and I will write up the small details."

Astoria nodded, "Okay, ask away."

Draco grabbed a quill and pot of ink from Hermione, opening the stopper and dipping the quill, he grabbed a piece of parchment with questions already written on it.

Hermione sat back in her seat slightly, watching Draco.

"How did the two of you meet?" Draco's voice was husky and he noticed Hermione visibly stiffen.

"Oh!" Astoria began to gush, "Well, The Ministry was having its annual Christmas Ball, and I arrived without a date. I was sitting at the bar, drinking cocktails, when Ronald came up and sat next to me. We started talking, and before I knew it, he had my number."

Draco wrote it all down, and then Ronald's wand ejected a small red light, signalling that their food was ready to collect.

"I have to go get our food." He mumbled, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"I'll help you sweetheart!" Beamed Astoria, who slid out of her chair and walked with Ronald to the bar.

Draco turned to Hermione, whose eyes were turning glossy.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was supposed to be at that ball, but my dad called me and told me my mum had fallen ill. Ron got really mad and said that he had to go, so I told him to, while I went to Australia to see my parents. My mum was sick and he was flirting with other girls. Fucking hell."

A tear slipped from Hermione's eye, and Draco instinctively reached up and wiped it away. Hermione leant into his hand slightly, before Ronald and Astoria returned, handing each their own food.

"Shall we continue?" Astoria asked, happily.

"Do you have a date for the wedding, yet?" Draco asked, taking a bite of his burger.

"Oh, well I was thinking somewhere in February."

"That's only five months away!" Said Hermione, surprised.

Astoria giggled and took Ronald's hand, as he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I know, but I just can't wait."

Draco grazed Hermione's leg, and she relaxed slightly.

"Will there be many people? Or are you just having friends and family." Asked Draco, charming his quill to take notes for him so he could enjoy his meal.

"Just family and friends… and the two of you, obviously." Hermione snorted, but covered it up with a cough.

"Will Harry Potter be making an appearance?" When Hermione found Ronald with Astoria, she ran to Harry and Ginny. Harry had been so furious at Ronald that they didn't speak for two years. Now, however, they only see eachother on Christmas, when the family gathers at Molly's for Christmas lunch.

"Uh… Well, he will be invited, I don't know if he will be coming, however." Ron stuttered, turning a light shade of red.

"Any plans for children?" Asked Draco, before drinking from his cup.

Astoria looked down, nervously, "Maybe someday." She smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>After leaving The Three Broomsticks, Draco and Hermione walked back to the office and placed the interview answers on his desk. They walked to the apartment in silence, before Draco broke it.<p>

"How are you, Granger?" He was sincere, which surprised Hermione.

"I'm doing okay." She sighed, leaning against the rails of the elevator slightly.

"I'll write the article up on Monday, and then we can work on the photographs. I don't think we will need any for this piece." He smiled.

When the elevator arrived at Hermione's stop, she grabbed her bag off the floor and turned to Draco.

"Thank-you for being so kind." She said, before balancing on her toes and kissing Draco on the cheek, centimetres from his lips.

"No problem." He stuttered. Hermione smiled and walked out the elevator, down the hall.

When the doors closed, Draco could still feel the heat of her lips against his cheek, and he couldn't contain the grin spreading over his features.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Does anybody read these? Anyway, thanks for the reviews you lovely people, hope you enjoy this! It's a bit fluffier, but some of you were asking for it and I was in the mood to write it, I hope it meets your expectations.

* * *

><p><em>Why is it that when one man builds a wall, the next man immediately needs to know what's on the other side?<em>

_- George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones._

Draco Malfoy's cheek was warm and soft, and Hermione's lips were still tingling. It had been five days since their lunch with Astoria Greengrass and Ronald Weasley, and Hermione was now sitting in her office pretending to do work. She had only seen Draco twice since she bid him goodbye in the elevator; Monday afternoon, and Tuesday morning. It was now Thursday, twelve thirty two pm to be exact. Deciding it was time to go finish for the day; Hermione rose from her desk, grabbed her bag, and made her way to the small coffee house on the corner of her workplace.

After ordering a salad wrap, Hermione sat next to a small table, tucked away in the corner of the store. When her food arrived she pulled a book from her bag and began reading.

"Hello, Granger." A pair of familiar grey eyes met her own, and Draco Malfoy pulled out the chair opposite her before popping the plastic container from his sandwich.

"Draco, good afternoon." She smiled slightly, before looking down and snapping her book shut.

Hermione tucked her book away and waited for Draco to speak.

"How's your week been?" He asked, melting into his chair and taking a bite of his food.

"Fine. I arranged a photo shoot for Astoria and Ronald, we don't have to be present, and Celia is taking care of all of that. Have you finished the article?" She began stirring her drink, before popping the straw in her mouth and taking a sip.

"Finished, it'll be on your desk by tomorrow." Said Draco, staring hard at the straw in her mouth, watching the way her cheeks sink in and her mouth wraps around it.

Smiling, Hermione picks at her food, "Excellent!"

The couple sat quietly while they finished their meals, occasionally stealing glances and grinning under their eyelashes. Hermione felt Draco's leg brush against hers, and she relished the touch, leaning in slightly.

"Do you have anything left to do today?" Asked Hermione, standing from the table and putting on her coat.

"Nothing," He replied, "But I better get back to the office. My boss is a real pain in the ass; she won't like it if I'm late." Draco winked at Hermione, and she laughed.

"That's not nice!" Hermione whined, as the pair made their way out the front door.

"Fire me." He says, smirking.

"Don't tempt me, Mr Malfoy." She said pulling the most serious expression she could.

Draco just laughed at this, and the two walked together down the street.

Hermione watched Draco's hand swing by his sides, and she found herself itching to reach for it. She wondered if his hands would be soft, or strong, or both.

"Something wrong?" Asked Draco, lifting his arm up for inspection.

Hermione blushed, "Sorry."

The couple came to a halt outside the doors of Witch Weekly, and Draco turned to face Hermione.

"You coming in?" He asked, smirking.

Hermione shook her head, "Thursday's a half day, remember?"

"Your job has its perks." He smiled.

As Draco turned away, Hermione shook her head as an idea came to her.

"Draco!" She took a step toward him.

He turned around and looked at her, "Yes, Granger?"

"I'm your boss, so if I told you to take the rest of the day off, you'd have to. Right?"

A small smile played on Draco's lips as he nodded his head.

"Okay then, I'm ordering you to not go into work for the rest of the day." She crossed her arms and nodded her head.

"Whatever you say, boss." Draco winked before walking back over next to her. The two began walking down the street and ended up out the front of a small ice-cream parlour.

"Can we go get some?" Draco's eyes lit up and he reached for his wallet.

"Draco, it's freezing!" Hermione said, firmly.

"Don't be a sook, come on Granger." Draco took Hermione's hand and walked her inside the store. Hermione was watching his hand against her own; it was soft and strong, exactly as she imagined.

Hermione had no idea why she was so keen to spend time with Draco Malfoy, he was the opposite of every man she'd ever been attracted to, but a small part of her was telling her that was a good thing. She gripped his hand tighter and let out a small laugh, frowning when he let it go to choose his ice-cream.

"Granger, what flavour do you want?" Draco asked, shaking her slightly.

"What?" She said, her eyes snapping up to meet his.

"What flavour of ice-cream do you want?" He asked slowly, smirking.

"Um, butterscotch." She said, watching Draco repeat her order to the plump saleswoman.

Draco soon handed her the ice-cream, and she pulled on her bag.

"How much did it cost?" She asked, rummaging for her purse.

"It was free." He shrugged.

"Malfoy, how much do I owe you?" She huffed.

"Granger, you gave me the afternoon off, it's the least I can do to buy you a simple ice-cream. If you really feel that bad, I'll find a way for you to repay me later." He winked.

They sat down on a small park bench, and Hermione flicked her tongue and licked the icy treat. She moaned when she tasted the butterscotch in her mouth, relishing in the sugary snack that she so rarely let herself indulge in.

Draco stiffened at her moan, gulping hard. Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eye and shrugged it off, concluding that Draco was simply cold.

They talked amongst themselves for about thirty minutes after they finished their ice-cream, and Hermione realized just how freezing she was. She suggested they make their way back to the apartment block.

They walked side by side, frowning when they reached the city square. It was packed. Witches and wizards were bustling through stores, weaving their way through the herds of shoppers. Thursday afternoon was late-night-shopping in Hogsmede, and Hermione knew she was sure to lose Draco in the sea of passers-by.

Suddenly, a familiar hand threaded through hers and she was tugged into the crowd. She gripped Draco's hand firm, and apologized to anyone she bumped in to while making her way across the stretch. When they turned into an alleyway, Draco pulled her against the brick walls, until they reached an opening; a side street that wasn't far from her apartment. She recognized the green and yellow buildings from her balcony and the two began walking down it. Draco carefully detached his hand from her own.

"Sorry about grabbing you like that, some people are bloody insane. It was like herding cattle out there." Draco said, smiling.

Hermione only nodded in agreement, stuffing her hand into her pocket to make up for the lack of heat from Draco's own.

When they reached the apartments, Draco stayed with Hermione until she was facing her door. After jimmying with the lock slightly, the door swung open and she turned toward the blonde man, smiling.

"You seem to be spending an awful lot of time around my doorway recently." She smirked, earning a chuckle from Draco.

"I hope you don't mind." He said, playfully.

"Not at all." She winked.

Draco took a step closer, watching Hermione blush under her porcelain skin. This time, when Draco leaned in, Hermione didn't move away, she didn't try to shake his hand, and she didn't dare speak. When there were only centimetres between the couple, Hermione's head began to spin fast. Draco smiled softy before closing the gap.

That's when his lips met hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: This weekend I saw The Hunger Games. I loved it, and my sister loved it even though she's never read the books. What did everybody else think? Anyway, I got some pretty good feedback for the last chapter, thank-you for all the reviews and alerts so far. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I do still have a lot more to do. I've been tossing up ideas for one-shots that I might write sometime, I'll keep you all updated. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Some nights the skies wept stars that quickly floated and disappeared into the darkness before our wishes could meet them.<em>

_- Ishmael Beah, A Long Way Gone._

"Lavender is always a beautiful choice! Oh, but Ronald just looks gorgeous surrounded by gold. Something about his hair…"

Draco sat patiently in a small bridal store in Diagon Alley, awkwardly thrown on a love seat next to Hermione Granger. Astoria Greengrass had scheduled an appointment that morning for the pair to meet her for dress fittings and colour schemes.

Of course, Draco wasn't paying any attention to the babbling woman dancing around in front of him; his mind had travelled back to fifteen hours prior.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione Granger reminded him of the smell of the rain. Petrichor. The familiar scent that filled his nose as a child, when he went exploring through the gardens of his parents estate, getting lost under a tree and falling asleep to the summer rains. The smell of Hogwarts as he walked along the lake, ditching class and drawing absentmindedly in his journals. Years of happy memories that burst together as Draco's lips met hers.<em>

_There were no fireworks, no choirs breaking out into song; nothing but Draco's lips against the smooth of Hermione's, and that was more than okay._

_After what felt like seconds, Draco broke away, his forehead leaning against Hermione's, whose eyes were clamped shut, though a small smile was playing on her lips._

"_See you later, Hermione." Draco's voice was soft and promising; he left a lingering kiss on her temple, before making his way back to the elevator._

_Although it was only a whisper, Draco heard one tiny word come from Hermione's mouth, and he couldn't help but blush._

"_Wow."_

* * *

><p>Hermione brushed Draco's leg with her own, and he looked toward her. The two had been tiptoeing around each other for the majority of the morning. While Draco wanted to reach around and hug her, he knew that this wasn't the time or the place. A small part of his brain wondered if she regretted last night.<p>

"Astoria is getting changed. She won't let us see her dress but we get a description to work with." Hermione's voice was soft and Draco smiled.

"How many dresses is she planning on trying on in there?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Fifteen."

"Merlin." Draco sighed, picking up a glass of whatever kind of alcohol this store was serving, and taking a long sip.

"Ginny tried on over a hundred dresses before she found the one she wanted." Hermione smiled, relaxing in the chair and tucking her feet under her legs, causing her to inch closer to Draco.

Hermione closed her eyes and Draco surveyed her closely. He noticed how dark the circles of her eyes were; he wondered if she had nightmares too. Since the war, he hadn't had a proper night sleep, thrashing around the bed like a maniac. He stopped counting the amount of times he'd woken up to a broken headboard and splinters through his hands. Her fingers were long and bony, and her nails were chewed right down. Worry coursed through Draco, and he wanted to take her home and tuck her into bed, holding her through her nightmares.

"Stop staring at me." She mumbled, cracking one eye open.

Draco blushed and looked down, "I wasn't…"

Hermione scoffed and sat up, wrapping her arms around her stomach. The two sat in silence for a long time.

"Thanks for the ice-cream." She said, in a tiny voice. Draco frowned, wondering why she was bringing it up.

"You're welcome." He said, "Thanks for the kiss."

The words left his mouth so carelessly, that he couldn't help but cringe. He wanted to talk about it, but he made it sound as if she owed him a kiss, as if it meant nothing to him.

Hermione's lips pressed together and she nodded once, avoiding his eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I-"

"Hermione, darling, Clarissa will owl you the details of my dress." Astoria was beaming, walking toward Hermione. If there was ever a time to interrupt, Astoria knew it.

"Great, thank-you." Hermione smiled and gathered her parchment, standing to meet Astoria.

"Is that all for today?" Asked the blonde, still smiling.

"Yes, I'll have someone owl you a copy of the magazine tomorrow morning, free of charge." Hermione picked up her bag and gestured for Draco to follow suit.

"Bye now." Hermione said, turning on her heel.

Astoria waved, before her lips turned into a scowl at the retreating brunette.

"Merlin, Astoria. If you don't like her, don't act like it." Draco snorted, exasperated.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Astoria's words were cold, and they hit Draco with surprise.

"Sorry sweetheart." Draco replied, sarcastically.

As he turned to leave, Astoria stuck one foot out, blocking his path.

"Move." He grumbled.

"No." Her mouth let out a snarl and Draco looked up, narrowing his own eyes, "Malfoy, if you tell _anyone _about us, I'll make you pay."

Draco laughed, "What do you have in mind? Get me fired? No problem, I have more money than your whole family combined."

"How much of an idiot do you think I am?" Draco opened his mouth to reply, but Astoria cut him off, "You follow that mudblood around like she's fucking royalty, and anyone can see that. If you tell anyone what happened, and you ruin my relationship with Ronald, then the mudblood might just disappear." Astoria snapped her fingers as emphasis.

"Greengrass," Draco said his voice like venom, "Your relationship was beyond ruined the second you appeared in my flat."

With that, he turned out the door and walked down the street.

* * *

><p>Seven o'clock that night found Draco standing in front of Hermione Granger's door. He smoothed out his hair and smirked. This was the first time he remembered being nervous about going to see a girl. He'd been nervous in other ways, but never over a girl, and never over one like Hermione.<p>

So he picked up all the courage he could gather, and knocked on her door. He waited for her to open it, feeling his hands shake.

Hermione answered the door wearing a pair of old sweats. She had a book in one hand and her eyes were cloudy. Draco wondered if she'd just woken up.

"Draco?" Hermione widened her eyes as she took in the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Draco blurted out, cursing himself, "I didn't mean to be so rude before, I apologize."

Hermione's mouth formed into a grin, and Draco relaxed, a huge weight lifting off his chest.

"It's okay, I forgive you." She breathed. Hermione moved out of the doorway, as if asking Draco to enter. He did, removing his jacket and taking a seat on her couch.

Hermione put away the book that was in her hands and sat next to him. The two sat awkwardly, not really knowing what to say, before Draco spoke up.

"I really liked kissing you," He said, slowly. Draco felt like an idiot, opening himself up, "I'd like to do it again sometime."

Hermione giggled, before nodding her head. Draco looked at her, she seemed almost… shy?

Draco moved over to her, hovering next to her. He brought his lips to Hermione's and for the second time in forty eight hours, a feeling of hunger mixed with happiness overcame him.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: I was in the mood to write more, enjoy. Remembering that this is set after the wizarding war, there are going to be some mental health aspects to attend to. Things like depression and PTSD. I won't dig too deep, but it needs to be done. I enjoyed reading your feedback on Astoria, and while this chapter is free of her, she'll be cropping up again soon. Also, what do you guys want in this story? Do you want the wedding? Do you want Ronald and Hermione to find out about Astoria and Draco? Let me know in your review! x

* * *

><p><em>We know so little about one and other. We embrace a shadow and love a dream.<em>

_- Hjalmar Soderberg, Doctor Glas._

Two weeks had passed since Draco had kissed Hermione for the second time. Two weeks of sly looks and stolen kisses. Two weeks of meetings with Astoria and Ronald about china patterns and seating arrangements. They had organized one meeting a week with the couple, scheduled for Monday morning so the entire week could be left to create the articles and get necessary photos.

It was now the first Tuesday of November. The Weasley/Greengrass wedding was four months away and Astoria had made an announcement the day before that the date of said wedding was to be February 20th. Hermione Granger was sitting in her office, setting up meetings with photographers to do a six page shoot of Ronald and Astoria in their home.

Hermione disliked the fussy lines of her relationship with Draco. While they never came out and said they were exclusive, a small part of her was begging to know just how far Draco was going to take this relationship. Would they spend their entire time with kisses and looks? Or would they develop their relationship to a more physical level?

Sex. Hermione shivered at the thought. She wasn't prude, just nervous. The only man she'd ever been with was Ronald and look where that got her. But as days of kissing Draco had turned into weeks, her physical side was calling for more. As her mind wandered into daydreams, the door to her office creaked open slightly.

"Hey, you." Draco smiled, entering her office with two mugs of coffee in his hands.

Hermione jumped slightly, before smiling back and accepting his drink offering. He slumped to the seat across from her and the two began their daily work.

Draco had begun doing most of his work in Hermione's office, insisting that it would be easiest when working on the wedding articles. Hermione had a feeling that he just wanted to be with her, though she wasn't complaining.

They sat together, planning the photo shoot and writing up the necessary articles. Draco would crack jokes and Hermione found herself laughing more and more each day. They ordered-in lunch and ate Chinese on the floor, re-arranging the ten page spread for that week. After hours of work, Hermione checked her clock and was happily surprised when she found it to be past five thirty. The couple were free to go home.

"Any plans for tonight?" Hermione asked as Draco helped her into her coat.

He smiled, "Well, there's this pretty girl I've been working with, I'm hoping she might ask me over for dinner." He winked and grabbed his own coat.

They started out the doorway and Hermione laughed, "Pretty, hey?"

"Stunning, really." Draco winked again and Hermione felt herself blush.

"Well, I was just going to order in. Thai sound alright?" Draco took her hand and they began down the dark street.

"Sounds lovely." He said. They walked in silence until they reached the elevator of the apartment block. Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and pressed the button to take them to the third floor. They stood quietly while Draco brushed a stray curl from Hermione's face, tucking it behind her ear and sending shivers up her spine.

The two entered the small apartment and Hermione waved her wand to light her fireplace. Then she grabbed two glasses and filled them with pumpkin juice, handing one to Draco who was sitting on the couch.

"So, I was thinking that we need to get Astoria to give us the official guest list. Ronald still hasn't seen me about the best man situation. I assumed it would be one of his brothers." Hermione sighed.

"I'll call Weasley tomorrow, it's okay." Draco gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. Hermione sat next to him and snuggled into his chest.

Draco sent a few light kisses to her forehead, and rubbed her arm. Butterflies began to burst into her stomach and she quickly put her cup on the table, waiting for Draco to do the same.

Hermione sat up and crossed her legs, turning her whole body toward Draco. He looked at her and smiled, re-opening his arms for Hermione.

Without questioning it, Hermione knelt on the couch, before swinging one leg over Draco's waist. He stiffened and panic coursed through Hermione.

'_Oh god. This isn't what he wants.' _Her heart stammered and Hermione moved to untangle herself from Draco, but was stopped short when Draco's lips smashed onto her own.

The scent of tobacco and peppermint that Hermione had grown fond of overpowered her senses, and she returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

Draco's tongue ran over Hermione's bottom lip, and she opened her mouth tentatively. He'd never done this before, but when their tongues met and began battling for dominance, Hermione wondered why he hadn't.

Her hands were tangled in his hair, and his were running up and down her back, hips and shoulders. Instinctively, she moved her hips closer to his and pressed down, receiving a low, hungry growl from somewhere deep inside Draco's throat. Hermione smirked and repeated her actions, enjoying Draco's enthusiasm.

They stayed like this for a long time, Draco was exploring the curves of her body, and Hermione ran her hands through his blonde hair.

Hermione shifted her weight and adjusted her legs, before pulling Draco down, so he lay on top of her on the small couch. Their dinner plans were long forgotten and that suited them both just fine. Draco moved his lips from hers and kissed her cheek, her ear, her jawbone, before opening his mouth and biting down softly on her neck. Hermione moaned and Draco began sucking lightly. Her hips buckled and Draco smirked, before coming back up and kissing Hermione again. When he felt Hermione reach down to his belt buckle, Draco broke away. Hermione pouted and Draco laughed slightly.

"Hermione," He breathed, kissing her forehead softly.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "What's wrong? Don't you want-"

Draco silenced her with a kiss, "More than ever," He promised, "But not tonight."

Another pout, "Why not?"

"You don't really want me to make love to you for the first time on your couch." He said, pointedly.

Hermione blushed at the words 'make love.' He made it sound so much more meaningful, even if he didn't think so.

"How do you know?" She challenged.

"You'll regret it." He replied.

"No I won't." Hermione grew frustrated.

He kissed her forehead again, before sitting up. Always the gentleman.

"Just wait. I don't want you to feel rushed." He smiled softly. Hermione knew he was just being kind, and she sighed.

"Okay." With a nod of her head, she sat up too, adjusting her top.

They finished their drinks, both agreeing on skipping dinner. After a few more hours of conversation, Draco stood.

"I need to go home." Hermione was taken back at how sad he seemed to be that he needed to leave. For a moment she thought about letting him stay. No, she couldn't do that.

Since the war, nightmares of Death Eaters, Voldemort, and lost loved ones had consumed her. She would wake up in a sweat, screaming the name of someone who'd passed. She'd end up with bloody hands from accidently smashing something fragile near her bed. She'd wake up hyperventilating, imagining she was in the cold dark woods, running for her life.

So she just nodded and made her way to the door to see him out. She watched him tug on his coat and smiled when he caressed her face, before she pulled him in for one last lingering kiss.

"Goodnight, Draco." She breathed.

"You're beautiful." Was all he said before walking out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Going to my grandparent's farm on Friday through to Sunday, and then my boyfriend will be coming to see me for a few days when I get back. There won't be a new chapter anytime from Friday to Sunday, though I might be able to fit one in on Monday or Tuesday. I've been trying to be good; giving at least one chapter a day, tomorrows will be the last one before I go away.

* * *

><p><em>It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart.<em>

_- Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay._

Hermione woke with a start.

Sweat lined her forehead as she closed her eyes, concentrating on the breathing techniques that her healer had given her years ago. After several minutes, Hermione stood up and walked toward the shower.

She concentrated on washing her hair, arms, legs, torso, and face. Soon she was drying herself off and slipping into her clothing for the day, then eating breakfast in front of the fire, waiting for her hair to dry.

When she finished the toast on her plate, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She breathed.

Ronald Weasley laughed softly on the opposite end of the phone, "Good morning, Hermione."

"Ro- Ronald?" She was surprised, "How do you have my number?"

"Ginny." He mumbled, and Hermione understood.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, leaning on the wall.

"Ginny wants to see you, and I need to give you the guest list." He said.

"Um, okay. Meet me at the office at eleven." She sighed.

"Ginny can't go to the office; she's far too pregnant to apparate. She wants us to meet her at her house." Ron said. Hermione could hear the worry in his voice. Going to see Ginny meant going to see Harry.

"Fine, I guess we can go see her now." Said Hermione.

"Okay," Ronald sounded far too happy, "I'll come over and meet you at your place. What's your address?"

"No!" Hermione blurted. The last thing she wanted was to have Ronald come over, "Just meet me at Ginny and Harry's."

Before Ronald could reply, Hermione hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Ginny! You look beautiful!" Hermione gushed, hugging Ginny and rubbing her swollen belly.<p>

"Thanks Hermione, you too." Ginny smiled, leading Hermione inside the house.

"Is Harry home?" Hermione asked.

As if on cue, a tall man with black hair and circular spectacles entered the room. He saw Hermione and beamed.

"Hermione! How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in months." Harry smiled and hugged Hermione.

She laughed, "Just one month, Harry. I'm doing good, works been okay," Her mind flashed to Draco and she allowed herself a ghost of a smile, "How about you? You seem to be doing a good job at taking care of Ginny." Hermione winked and knocked Harry's hip with hers.

"I like to think I am." He smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife and kissing the top of her head, "Gin told me about you working alongside Malfoy," A grimace appeared on his face, "For Ronald and Astoria's wedding," The grimace turned into a complete scowl.

"Yeah, well, Draco's been civil to say the least." Hermione laughed.

"Ron's on his way here, Harry." Ginny said, waiting for Harry's reaction.

"Well I'm going to work anyway, there's no use sticking around any longer." Harry frowned, before kissing Ginny and clapping Hermione on the arm.

"You girls have fun, and Hermione, let me know if he gives you any shit." Harry's expression turned dark.

"Language!" Ginny yelled, as Harry walked out the door.

Ginny sighed and sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to her as Hermione took a seat.

"We got our wedding invitation yesterday. Well, I got mine and Harry got a letter saying he could be my plus one." Ginny looked down.

"Well, Ronald and Harry haven't spoken properly in years, and I didn't even think Harry would go." Hermione said.

"No, he's going. I'm making him." Ginny said, firmly.

A loud 'pop' came from the backyard, followed by a loud laugh. Not Ronald's laugh, though.

"Astoria's here?" Ginny's eyes shrunk into slits. Hermione just shrugged.

The back door slid open, and sure enough, Ronald and Astoria both came into view.

"Good morning, ladies." She said lightly, giggling.

"Morning." Hermione and Ginny mumbled in union.

Astoria pulled Ronald over and sat him down on a chair, before draping herself across his lap.

"Hermione, dear, I have the guest list you asked for," She pulled a piece of parchment from her purse; "The groomsmen and bridesmaids are written in purple!"

Hermione just nodded, smiling thinly, "Thanks." she put it in her own bag.

Astoria squeaked, "Oh! Ginevra," Ginny blinked, "I forgot to ask, who will you be using as your sitter while you're at the wedding?"

"What?" Asked Ginny.

"Well… my cousin Maria has a three month old, and she's hiring a nanny from France to come and look after her daughter while she's at my wedding. She suggested all the other mothers use her nanny as well, kind of like a wedding day-care!" Astoria smiled widely, and Ginny just stared in disbelief.

"My baby can't come to your wedding?" She asked slowly.

"Oh, sweetheart, of course not! Babies are so loud; they'd disturb the rest of the guests." Ginny's jaw went slack.

"Ronald?" She asked, glaring.

Ronald tugged at his shirt, looking from Ginny to Astoria, "Sorry, Gin." He mumbled.

"Ronald! Your niece or nephew is in here!" Said Ginny, pointing to her swollen belly.

Hermione sat awkwardly, watching Ronald sweat, Ginny glare, and Astoria smirk, obviously amused at this argument.

"Ronald, Astoria," She spoke up, "I think it's best if you go. It's not right to anger Ginny; it's not good for the baby."

Astoria hopped up, dragging Ronald along with her. "Bye ladies! I'll see you on Monday Hermione!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and waved goodbye, while Ginny just ignored her.

When they heard the tell-tale 'pop' come from the backyard, Ginny exploded.

"What the fuck!" She screamed.

"Language." Hermione countered, smirking.

"Shut up. I can't believe that woman. Ronald would have loved for me to bring my baby to his wedding. She's manipulating him. It's crazy. God, I'm so angry!" Ginny huffed, collapsing back into her chair.

"I know Gin, I'm sorry. Listen, try to talk to Ronald alone, invite him to your mums and make sure Astoria doesn't come. He'll come around." Hermione smiled and patted Ginny's back, who just sniffled before composing herself.

With a flick of her wand, Ginny levitated two mugs of coffee into the room and sat them down on the small table in front of Hermione and herself.

"How's working with Malfoy going?" Ginny asked, cooling herself down.

"Great, actually. He's being so nice to me." Hermione smiled and Ginny looked at her expectantly.

"Oh?" Asked Ginny, smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Hermione.

"Nothing, sweetie. You just seem happy." Ginny smiled, "For the past few years you've been so depressed. I guess the war does that. Harry still wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. I have to hold him for hours to convince him that he's okay."

Hermione nodded, "I know the feeling." She laughed, nervously.

"Look, if you want to be friends with Malfoy, that's okay. If you want to snog him in your doorway, that's okay too."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "What?" She blurted.

"I came over one night to ask if you wanted to go out, but your lips seemed busy, so I left you alone." Ginny smiled.

"When? What?" Hermione began stuttering, and Ginny put her hand on her leg.

"Last week. It's okay, really. I mean, he seemed to enjoy it, and you seem a lot happier." Ginny was now positively beaming.

"You're not mad?" Asked Hermione, slowly regaining her composure.

"No! As long as he doesn't do anything to hurt you, I don't see why it would be a big deal. I know I got mad when you two first started working on the wedding together. I guess I was upset about Ronald and Astoria mostly. I still think Draco Malfoy is a huge git and he'll always be a slimy ferret, but if he makes you half as happy as you seem, I guess it's okay if you guys date."

Hermione laughed nervously, "No, we aren't dating. We're just…"

"Yeah, don't worry. I get it." Ginny laughed.

Hermione owled Draco to tell him she was taking the day off, and took Ginny out to lunch at a small café near the house. They spent the day wandering around Ginny's neighbourhood and by seven; Hermione decided it was time to go home.

"Bye, Ginny. I'll come see you again in a few weeks." Hermione smiled.

"At this rate, you'll probably be seeing me in the maternity ward, next." Ginny laughed, patting her belly.

The two witches hugged and said their final goodbyes, before Hermione walked out Ginny's back door and apparated home.

When she appeared in the living room, she looked up to find Draco Malfoy asleep on her couch.

"What?" She murmured, before hanging up her coat and walking over to him.

"Draco?" She asked, shaking him slightly.

He opened his eyes and sat up.

"How did you get in here?" She asked, frowning.

Draco rubbed his eyes and looked up at Hermione, a grin spreading across his features.

"I know where you keep your spare key, Granger." Hermione sat down next to him and watched him.

"Why are you here?" She smiled slightly at his dreamy state.

"I got your owl and I thought 'why not surprise her?' I was supposed to make dinner and everything, but I guess I fell asleep." Draco frowned, obviously embarrassed.

A huge grin spread across Hermione's face, "That's okay, thank-you for trying though."

She kicked off her shoes and curled her feet onto the couch.

"What did you get up to today?" Asked Draco, his arm snaked itself around Hermione's waist and he pulled her close to him.

"I went and say Ginny and Harry. Ronald and Astoria came over and gave me the guest list for the wedding. Then Astoria insulted Ginny so they got kicked out. After that, I went to lunch with Gin and we went for a walk and talked about things."

Draco snorted, "Astoria insulting someone, that's new. What did you and Ginny talk about?"

Hermione shrugged, "Not much. Work, the baby, you, Harry."

Draco smirked, "What was that third one, again?"

Hermione sighed, "Ginny came over last week, and she saw us kissing in my doorway."

"She's okay with that?" Draco asked, drawing light patterns on Hermione's arm.

"Well, she said as long as you make me happy, then she's happy." Hermione said.

"Do I make you happy, Hermione?" He asked softly, his lips moving to kiss her hair.

"Yeah." She breathed.

She felt Draco smile into her hair.

"Good." He said, "Did she say anything else?"

"Just that you'll always be a ferret to her, regardless of whether or not we date." Hermione laughed and Draco moved his lips away from her hair.

"We're dating, now?" He asked, watching Hermione freeze.

She knew this was coming, she expected it really. They couldn't keep running around snogging each-other without even talking about it. Still, as the words tumbled from her mouth, she regretted them more and more by the second.

"Um… I… Well, I don't…" Hermione began stuttering, cursing herself for looking weak.

Draco sat up and faced her.

"You know, I wouldn't mind it if you were my girlfriend." A smile slid onto Draco's face.

Hermione blushed. She'd expected him to get mad and leave.

"I mean, we spend a lot of time together anyway, and it's not like much would change. I'd just be able to kiss you in public and buy you presents and I'd like that." Draco winked, and Hermione's whole face turned red.

"Okay." She stammered.

"Okay what?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Okay… you can be my boyfriend." She laughed nervously.

Draco cut her laugh off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his lap.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Yay for all the alerts I got today, you guys are amazing. I'll try and write the second chapter today, otherwise you're going to be left hanging for the next few days. Don't hate me, haha.

* * *

><p><em>If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals.<em>

_- J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

For the past three weeks, Draco Malfoy had been bursting with happiness over the fact that he could call Hermione Granger his girlfriend. While she was still worried about people finding out, Draco was more than happy to tell everyone he knew. He didn't, though. They both agreed on keeping it quiet until they were both comfortable with people knowing. Hermione had sworn that the only reason she wanted to keep things quiet was because she didn't know how Harry and Ronald would react, though Draco knew he'd end up in a horrible state.

* * *

><p><em>Draco and Hermione were sitting on her couch, eating dinner and watching the fire crackle.<em>

"_Why does it matter if Weasley finds out? It's not like you guys are friends." Draco murmured._

"_Draco, it's not that easy. To him, you're still the same annoying bully from school. He wouldn't understand that you've changed." Hermione sighed, resting her head in his lap._

"_I could take him, you know." He said._

_Hermione laughed, "I don't doubt that." Her expression turned serious, "Please, I really like the way things are going right now; I don't want to ruin it. Can we just keep this a secret until I talk to Harry? He loves me as if I'm his family; he has more chance of being understanding than Ronald. After that, we can talk about coming out to everyone else."_

_While Draco desperately wanted to argue, he just nodded and pushed Hermione up, so he could bring his lips to hers._

"_Thank-you." She breathed._

* * *

><p>His happiness was about to vanish, however, because as he sit on his kitchen counter waiting for the coffee pot to boil, his fireplace roared to life.<p>

"Malfoy?" Harry Potter's voice hit Draco's ears and he jumped off the counter, gulping.

"Hello, Potter." The venom that was so often evident in his voice during his years at Hogwarts was gone, which took Harry back slightly.

"What the hell is this?" He roared, composing himself and throwing the latest addition of Bewitched magazine. On the cover was a photograph of Draco planting a kiss on Hermione's cheek, while Hermione blushed deeply. The headline read 'WAR HERO HERMIONE GRANGER'S STEAMY NEW RELATIONSHIP WITH DRACO MALFOY.'

Draco frowned. He considered this happening, of course. He should have been more careful, he should have made sure no one was around.

"What about it?" Asked Draco, dully.

Harry straightened up, "Is it true?"

Draco was sure that if he threw water on Harry right now, it would just sizzle off. His face was red and his glasses were askew. He was fuming, anyone could see that.

"Potter, why don't you just sit down?" Draco said. He didn't feel like getting punched in the face today.

"Is. It. True?" Harry said, taking deep breaths.

"Yes." That was all it took. The next thing Draco knew, he was lying on the floor clutching his now broken nose.

"What the fuck, Potter?" He yelled, sitting up and searching for his wand.

Harry's eyes grew wide, obviously shocked. He stumbled back on the couch and sat down, throwing his head in his hands.

"Ginny is going to kill me." He mumbled, causing Draco to laugh.

Draco had found his wand, and after muttering a quick spell to fix his broken nose, and swearing, he stood up and sat next to Harry.

"I think Granger will kill you first." He said.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He asked, talking more to himself then Draco.

"Um… because she would assume you'd do something stupid? No offence but you didn't exactly prove her wrong."

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Harry said, though he knew Draco was right.

As if their current situation couldn't get any worse, Hermione walked through the front door of Draco's apartment.

"Morning, Draco. I thought I'd sk- Oh my! Harry? What are you doing here?" Her eyes were wide and as they flicked down to the magazine on the floor, realization hit her.

She looked up at Draco and saw the blood covering his face. Shrieking, she made her way to help clear it.

"What the hell did you do, Harry?" She fumed.

"Nothing, I mean I just-"

"It doesn't look like nothing!" Hermione was pissed off, and Draco found himself strangely attracted to it.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He said, lamely.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to!" She said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I'm not apologizing to Malfoy." He said, "Fucking hell, Hermione. When were you going to tell me that you're sleeping with him?" He said, anger boiling inside him.

Hermione went beet red, "I'm not _sleeping with _him. We haven't… well, that's not the point. The point is that I'm a grown woman and I can see whoever I chose." She flicked her wand and the blood around Draco's face disappeared.

"Granger, maybe we should just-" Draco started, but Hermione butted in.

"No, Draco. He needs to apologize." Hermione was firm. She turned her body toward Harry and raised her eyebrows, glaring.

"Sorry, Malfoy." It was barely a whisper, but Draco took it and stood. He made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"Harry Potter!" He heard Hermione through the wall, "What do you think you're doing? You had no right."

"Hermione!" Harry started to plead, making Draco smirk, "What is going on? I read this this morning, and then Ginny just tells me that it's none of my business. I come in here and Draco doesn't even deny it!"

"If you must know, it's true. Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend." Draco thought he could hear a hint if pride in his voice, making him smile.

"But, he's… Malfoy! He was horrible to you; he called you names and pushed you around. How can you trust him?" Draco felt a pang of guilt at Harry's words, knowing how truthful they were.

He heard the couch groan, guessing they were now sitting down.

"I don't know, Harry. I mean, we've worked together for long enough. I just kept trying to hate him, but he's so charming that it's hard not to like him."

"I don't like this, Hermione." Harry said.

"You don't have to," Hermione sighed, "Look, just go home, Harry. I'll come over sometime soon and talk to you about this as much as you want."

Draco heard the fireplace start up, and after the crackling ceased, he decided it was okay to come out.

Hermione was curled up on the couch with her head in her hands. Draco walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up softly before slipping his arms around her waist.

"It's okay, Granger." He soothed.

"I know it is, it's just… Harry is my best friend. I should have told him." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed into him.

"Maybe you should go see him, then." Draco said, though he didn't want to let her go.

"No, Ginny will want to deal with him. I'll go over there next weekend." She said, pulling away from Draco.

Draco pulled Hermione to the bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the bathtub. He grabbed a wash cloth and slowly trailed it along her face, removing the few tears that had fallen.

"Did you have anything to do today?" He whispered.

Hermione shook her head, "I thought we could stay in." She said.

Draco nodded and put down the wash cloth.

"You know, you've never given me a proper tour of your house before." Hermione winked.

Draco pulled her up and linked their arms, as he made his way back to the living room.

"This is my lounge room. And this is my kitchen," He said, pointing to the small room a few meters away.

He lead her down the hall, "My bathroom," He said, showing her the room they were just in, "And my bedroom." He opened the door to his room and she walked inside.

Hermione threw herself onto the bed and let out a moan.

"Your bed is so comfortable!" She said, rolling over to lie on her back.

Draco shivered at her moan, wishing terribly that he could make her sound like that. No, he couldn't move on her like that just after her fight with Harry. He didn't want to fuck things up.

"Draco?" Hermione called, patting the spot next to her, Draco smiled and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, trailing her finger down his back.

"Nothing, Granger. I'm okay, promise." He smiled, trying to focus on anything but the hand on his back, while her moan was replaying in his head.

Then, Hermione wrapped her leg around Draco's hip. she pushed him down so he was lying flat on his back, and ground her hips into his.

"Draco," She smirked. Then, she brought her lips to his.

His whole body heated up and Draco responded to her kiss enthusiastically. Hermione smirked and began to unbutton his top.

"Granger, wait. What are you doing?" He murmured, cursing himself for stopping.

"Trying to have sex with my boyfriend, why?" Draco smiled at the way the word 'boyfriend' sounded so proud.

"Hermione, you have no idea how much I hate myself right now, but we can't." Draco closed his eyes.

"Why not?" She sounded pissed off.

"Your fight with Potter, it wouldn't be right to just-" Hermione cut him off with a kiss.

"Forget about it." She whispered, moving her head down to his neck, kissing and biting.

Draco closed his eyes. He wanted so desperately to just give in, but Hermione deserved better than that.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"Come over for dinner tonight. I'll cook whatever you want." He pleaded. He had a plan, if Hermione wanted this so bad then he wasn't going to be the one to deny it, but he was going to make sure she never forgot it.

Hermione looked in his eyes for a long time, before she realised what he meant.

"Okay." She whispered.

They sat up and Hermione adjusted her clothes while Draco redid the few buttons that Hermione had taken off.

"I think I'll go shopping with Ginny today." She said. Draco wondered if she was angry at him.

"Okay, what about Potter?" He asked, standing up.

"Don't worry about him, Ginny will be looking to blow off some steam anyway." She laughed nervously.

"Hermione…" Draco swallowed.

"Draco, forget it." She sighed.

"No, I just… I've never really had a proper girlfriend before. I mean, there was that whole thing with Astoria but we were never really dating. Our parents wanted us to get married and I sort of clung to the idea, I was so keen to please my family. There were girls in school, but none I ever dated. Just sex."

Hermione absorbed his information, "Just sex?" She whispered.

"The point I'm failing to make is that I don't want you to think I'm only in this relationship for that. I don't want to ruin this and I don't want you to think that the only way to make me stay is by having sex with me." Draco sighed.

"I don't think that." She said, looking at Draco awkwardly.

"Good." He said, nodding his head. Draco kissed Hermione softly, he smiled when she kissed him back.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" He murmured against her lips.

"I don't care, whatever you want." She smiled. She broke away and stood up.

"I best be going, I'll see you at six?" She asked, hugging him.

"Okay, Hermione. Have fun." He smiled.

When she walked out the door, Draco leapt into action. After half an hour of planning, he decided exactly what he was going to do tonight.

He was going to make Hermione Granger fall in love with him.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: I wrote this during a five hour road trip. Today I got home and was able to pick up my laptop, which means I will be able to write another chapter tonight. You'll all get two chapters in one day. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I don't want anybody to understand me completely. I want to go through life unknown. The blindness of others is my safety and my freedom.<em>

_- Pascal Mercier, Night Train to Lisbon._

Saturday's were usually busy days for Hogsmeade shoppers. The streets would be full and loud, as teenagers ran from store to store, children cried loudly at their parent's arms, and adults chatted amongst themselves.

Today, however, whatever noise may fill the square didn't reach Hermione's ears. Her brain was swarming with possible scenarios of the coming night. Between this and images of what exactly she was going to have to explain to Harry, Hermione was exhausted. She had owled Ginny, asking her if she'd like to come shopping, but Ginny turned her request down. She was too pregnant and her feet were too sore. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if she went into labour while scolding Harry. She was due sometime soon anyway.

So Hermione just set off on herself, hoping that some light shopping would take her mind off everything. As she wound through stores, caressing the fabric, Hermione discovered that retail therapy might not be her answer. She persevered, however; buying a new dress and shoes to match.

After a few more hours of mindless wandering, Hermione walked through the doors of a small coffee shop. The aroma of coffee beans had her stomach growling and she hadn't realized how hungry she was. That morning, she had headed to Draco's apartment in the hopes they could buy some breakfast together, only to find him with a bloody nose and guilty looking Harry.

Hermione ordered a coffee and small piece of cake, deciding that it would substitute as an adequate lunch. She took a seat on one of the corner tables and tucked her shopping bag under her leg, reading the menu as a way to pass the time before her food arrived.

When it did, the waitress gave her a warm smile. Hermione smiled back, accepting the food and drink. When she sank her fork into her cake, the chair opposite her screeched back against the tile, making Hermione jump.

"Hey, Hermione!" Luck was not on Hermione's side today, as Ronald Weasley stood before her.

"Hello, Ronald." Hermione nodded, turning her attention back to her food immediately.

Ronald, however, didn't take this as a hint to leave, because he took the seat opposite her and sat down on it. Hermione winced as the chair made the same unflattering sound as it did moments earlier.

"Can I help you with something? I'm trying to have lunch." Hermione was much colder than usual, though she didn't care.

Ronald's eyes narrowed at her tone, "Well, I just wanted to have lunch with an old friend." He smiled.

"We are not friends, Ronald." Hermione slammed down the fork she was holding, causing a nearby customer to scowl in her direction. Her mood was already low, and Ronald was tipping her over the edge.

Ronald was confused, "Why not?" He asked, before tacking on, "Is it because of that whole thing with Astoria? Hermione, that was years ago." He looked exasperated.

Hermione almost screamed. Almost. She looked around the store and sunk her head closer to the man in front of her, "How dare you?" She hissed; her words were like venom, "You don't get to act like you didn't break my heart. Don't be so fucking stupid."

Ronald was surprised, obviously thrown back by her swearing. Hermione didn't swear. She smirked; Draco seemed to be having an effect on her.

"Come on, we're both adults now. I have Astoria and we're getting married. You have Malfoy and I don't even want to know what you two are up to but at least you have someone." Ronald sighed.

"You know about Draco and I?" Hermione was surprised, she expected Ronald to be furious.

"Astoria is subscribed to Bewitched, she showed me this morning." He said.

Hermione was quiet for a few moments, "You aren't mad." She said. It wasn't a question.

"No, why should I be? I can't call you a traitor, I did the same thing. Besides, I didn't think I had a say in what you do anymore." Ronald said.

"You don't." She said, coolly, "And thanks, I guess."

Ronald shrugged, "If we can't be friends, we can at least be civil. You won't forgive me and I won't give up Astoria. I guess we're going to have to learn to work together. We only have four months left until the wedding, then we can go straight back to ignoring each other."

Hermione nodded, confused.

"So, the wedding plans are coming along nicely." Hermione's lame attempt at a conversation amused Ronald.

"Yeah, when I left today Astoria was on the phone with her florist. Apparently there's an issue with the flower arrangements. I'm trying to keep out of the house for as long as possible." He smirked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Hermione mumbled.

"How about you? Any wedding bells?" Ronald asked, smirking.

Hermione grew red, "No, not right now."

"You are happy, though?" Asked Ronald. Hermione was taken aback by the sincerity.

"Very." She blinked.

"Okay, good." Ronald sighed, "I've got to go, Astoria will want me to come home. We're having mum and dad over tonight, she gets so nervous."

Hermione laughed, Molly was more than furious at both Ronald and Astoria when their relationship began. She wondered how welcoming she had become.

"Bye Hermione." Ronald called.

"Bye." She said, before finishing off her drink and making her way back home.

* * *

><p>Six o'clock came around and Hermione was standing in her apartment, nervously brushing down the maroon dress she'd bought earlier that day. Just as she was about to open the door and make her way to Draco, someone knocked loudly on it.<p>

She pulled the door open and began laughing. Draco stood in front of her holding a bunch of wildflowers, a grin spread on his face.

"Cute," Hermione blushed, "Isn't it traditional to give your date roses?" she asked, taking the flowers to the kitchen to place them in water.

Draco shrugged, "You were wearing a dress with a wildflower pattern on my first day of work. I thought these would be more personal."

Hermione's face was growing red and she wondered if it matched her dress, "You remembered that?"

"I remember a lot about you." He smiled.

"They're beautiful." She said, walking over to Draco and kissing him softly.

"Come on." He took her hand and led her to the elevator. He wrapped an arm around her while the elevator took them to Draco's floor.

When they got through his front door, Hermione smirked. The knot in her stomach seemed to disappear. She had been sick with anxiety that Draco had a huge, extravagant evening planed. However, when she peered into the room, the dining table had been replaced with a small picnic rug.

"A rug?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Last week you told me you used to go on picnics with your parents. Your eyes got so wide when you talked about them. I wanted to make you feel that happy." Draco looked down, and Hermione could swear she saw a blush on his cheeks.

"It's wonderful." She said, smiling.

She took a seat on a cushion on top of the rug and reached for the glass of wine next to her.

"I made caesar salad." Said Draco, handing her a bowl of salad from the kitchen and sitting next to her.

They ate their food and drank wine. Draco made Hermione laugh and by the end of their meal her cheeks were a slight shade of red. Draco excuses himself to go clean the dishes, so Hermione slipped off to the bathroom.

She frowned when she took in the red of her cheeks, splashing water on them to take away some of the color. She rested her hands on the cool of the metal sink, and closed her eyes slightly. Her evening was more than enjoyable and Hermione could think of only one thing that could improve it. Pushing away the thoughts that clouded her mind hours earlier, Hermione smoothed out her dress and thanked herself for her choice of underwear, before unlatching the door and walking into the living room.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note: Just watched a movie with my mum and sister, and it's now just past 10pm, so I figure I'd listen to Taylor Swift and write this next chapter. You're being warned now; there is sex in this chapter. Feel free to skip this if you don't feel comfortable reading it.

* * *

><p><em>Obsessed by a fairy tale, we spend our lives searching for a magic door and a lost kingdom of peace.<em>

_- Eugene O'Neil, More Stately Mansions. _

Draco was sitting on the couch in front of the flickering fire when Hermione emerged from the bathroom. She noted that the rug had disappeared and the dining table had been put back into place. The air felt almost awkward as Hermione walked over to Draco. This atmosphere almost instantly vanished when he invited her into his arms.

Hermione sat with her legs draped over Draco's and his arms snaked around her waist. He planted small kisses in her hair and his fingers played with the hemming on her dress.

"Dinner was lovely." She muttered.

Draco didn't reply, but he continued to kiss her hair. They stayed quiet for a long time; Hermione wondered exactly what he was up to.

"Come to my room?" He asked, shifting Hermione and standing up, offering his hand.

She obliged, rising and grasping his fingers through hers. Draco smiled and led her to the room at the end of the small hallway. He pushed open the door and gestured for Hermione to enter behind him.

She sat down on his bed and yanked at her dress nervously. Draco sat beside her and took a strand of her brown hair in his fingers, twisting it around.

"What's wrong?" She asked, snapping him out of a deep thought.

Draco shifted uncomfortably, "I don't want to-"

"You won't mess things up." Hermione injected, knowing exactly what he was going to say. Draco dropped the hair in his hand and kicked off his shoes.

"I just don't want you to wake up tomorrow morning and regret this." He murmured.

"Draco, I've made it quite clear that this is what I want." Hermione smiled.

Draco shrugged and looked around the room, avoiding her gaze. Rejection hit Hermione and she stiffened.

"Dra… I… We don't have to do this if you don't want to." The words rushed from Hermione's mouth and she blushed a deep red. Draco spun his head around and widened his eyes.

For a moment, Draco looked like he wanted to say something. He opened his mouth, and closed it again, before leaning in and kissing Hermione.

She was taken aback, but returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

His fingers trailed into her hair and she moaned as he gripped her tightly. Her hands slithered up to rub circles on his shoulder blades. After a long while, Draco broke apart.

"I do want this, Hermione. So much." He whispered, before diving straight back into the kiss.

Draco shifted Hermione and pushed her down, so she was lying back on the bed with her head resting comfortably on the soft pillows. Draco stayed next to her; his hands were trailing soft patterns up the side of her dress. After many more minutes of mindless snogging, Draco let his fingertips glide along the hem of her dress, which had ridden up to her mid-thigh. He halted, as if asking for permission, before running his hand up the inside of her leg and ghosting along the soft silk of her panties.

Hermione let out a sigh and her hands went straight to the collar of his shirt, undoing the buttons and pulling it off him. She ran her hands down his sculpted arms before letting them tangle back in his hair. Draco continued to trace the pattern of her underwear, causing Hermione to shiver. Then, he took his index finger and slowly slid it along her panty covered slit, making Hermione moan. He smiled at the damp feeling on his fingers, before removing his hand completely and reaching for the zipper of Hermione's dress.

He let the dress slide down from her shoulders, waiting as she lifted her hips and kicked it completely off the bed. Hermione lay in a deep purple bra with matching underwear, suddenly feeling extremely exposed. Draco's eyes grew wide, and a hungry growl escaped from his lips, causing her to blush red and pull his lips to hers. His hands went back down to her thighs, pulling them apart, before kneeling in between them. He tugged on Hermione's upper arms and she sat up. Their kiss broke for long enough for Hermione to unhook Draco's belt and undo the buttons. Her lips crashed back to his as he rolled away from her and tugged his pants down and onto the floor.

Hermione gulped and watched Draco kneel above her. She took note of the growing tent in his hands and found herself shaking with anticipation. Draco's eyes were fixated on her now heaving breasts.

"Hermione," He moaned, licking his lips.

Hermione smirked and reached her hands around to her back, keeping her face on Draco's as she unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. When her bare breasts came into view, Draco groaned and pushed her back down, before hovering over her and bringing his mouth to one of her nipples.

He expertly sucked and caressed both breasts, causing Hermione to moan and wither under him. At one point, he took his hand to Hermione's underwear clad pussy and stroked her slit gently. Hermione threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Draco, come here." She groaned, pulling his head towards her. He obliged and kissed her fiercely. Hermione lowered her hands to Draco's boxers, tugging them down. Draco helped her and he threw them onto the ground, before taking off her own panties.

Draco kissed down her stomach and stopped when he reached her hip bones. He looked up at her, his eyes full of lust, and waited for permission.

Hermione agreed by groaning, and Draco took in the sight of her pussy as he raised one finger toward her wet centre. He rolled a thumb around her clit and his cock throbbed at the noises she made, before he took two fingers and pressed them inside her, relishing in the way she clenched. His face moved toward her clit and his tongue darted out, tasting her in slow, wide licks.

Hermione began to slur a string of profanities, which only increased as Draco sped up. He savoured her taste and his cock continued to react to her every sound, before she felt her insides coil. With a loud scream she came, panting and sweaty.

"Draco," She murmured, waiting for his lips to come back to hers. She welcomed them and tasted herself on his tongue. Draco groaned and she sighed.

Her hand travelled down his body and came to rest on his hip, before gliding to his member and taking it in her hands. Draco began to groan louder as Hermione began to pump her arm.

"Hermione," He said, "You need to quit that, or I'm going to lose my shit right here." Hermione chuckled and her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing his cock closer to her pussy.

She lined him up and removed her hand. With one single motion, Draco pushed himself inside Hermione and moaned as her tightness engulfed him.

She raised her hips so that Draco fell deep inside her, and after a few moments, they began a steady rhythm. Hermione continued to curse as she felt herself reaching climax, and Draco squeezed his eyes shut, pumping in and out of her.

With a few more thrusts, Hermione clenched tight around Draco, sending him over the edge as well. He buried himself deep inside her as he came with a low groan, collapsing onto her small body.

They stayed like this for a long time, with Draco sending small kisses to Hermione's shoulder. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled.

"That was wonderful." She puffed, allowing Draco to roll out of her.

He groaned in agreement and swept up the covers, tucking them under and pulling Hermione close to his side. One arm went under her neck and the other across her waist, while one of Hermione's legs draped over Draco's hip. The couple snuggled themselves close together, waiting for sleep to come, and relishing it when it did.

For the first time in six years, Hermione slept without nightmares.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note: I always dislike fanfiction's that make Ron out to be immature and idiotic. He wasn't written that way in the books so I'm trying not to write him that way here. Also, I'm currently writing this with the help of my dogs, Jasper and Oliver. They say hello and wants you guys to write me some lovely reviews.

* * *

><p><em>For me you'll always be eighteen, and beautiful, and dancing away with my heart.<em>

_- Lady Antebellum, Dancing Away with My Heart._

After waking up to the smooth skin of Hermione's body flushed against his, Draco rose from his bed, taking care not to wake the witch that was tangled in his sheets. He retrieved his wand and some pants and walked slowly out into the kitchen, his mind was replaying the night before and he couldn't help the small smile that trailed along his face. He brought the kettle to a boil and prepared two cups of coffee, while flicking his wand to create two bowls of cereal. He heard the small pad of feet on his floor and smiled, not bothering to turn around.

"Morning." Hermione said, through a yawn.

Draco grabbed the cups of coffee and turned to give one to her. He spun around and raised an eyebrow. Clothing, it seemed, was optional, and Hermione had only the sheet from his bed wound around her frame.

"Nice outfit." He commented, smirking.

Hermione blushed, "I didn't have anything else."

Draco handed her a cup of coffee and kissed her cheek, before disappearing into his room. He pulled out his old Slytherin shirt and chuckled, before returning to the kitchen and handing it to her. She raised her eyebrows.

"You can wear this. Everything else will be way too big." He grabbed his coffee and sat on the couch, watching her disappear into the bathroom.

"Draco?" She asked, peeking her head around the corner.

"Yes?" He asked, turning his body to hers.

Hermione blushed three shades of red, "Have you seen my underwear?"

Draco smiled, "Check under the bed." He watched as Hermione dashed into his room, the sheet still covering her body, before returning a few minutes later wearing the shirt that fell down to the middle of her thigh.

"Thanks," She smiled, sitting next to him.

He opened his arms and Hermione fell into them instinctively. Hermione rubbed circles on Draco's arm as he pressed his cheek into her hair, moving only occasionally to sip his drink. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time. Nothing needed to be said.

"I had a good time last night." Draco hadn't realized he said the words out loud until Hermione replied.

"I did too." Draco felt himself smile.

"I'm glad." He confessed.

After finishing their breakfast, Hermione decided to go home and change. She slipped into his fireplace, deciding it would be easier than taking the elevator, and while she was gone Draco began to tidy his bedroom.

His mind began to wander, and his thoughts immediately turned to Hermione. He picked up the dress she had worn yesterday and folded it into his cupboard, reminding himself to give it to her later. He remembered how it felt to wake up next to her, he'd never done that before; wake up next to a girl. Usually he'd slip out the door before the sun rose, never looking back. Aside from the times with Astoria, when she'd be the one who left his bed empty and cold.

Ah, Astoria. Draco winced and he tried to rid the thoughts of her from his mind. He contemplated telling Hermione about exactly what had happened only months ago. Would she be mad? Undoubtedly. He knew he'd have to tell her eventually, but a small part of him just wanted to live in blissful ignorance for a while longer.

A pair of small arms wound around Draco's waist and he sighed when he felt a soft cheek against his back.

"I didn't hear you come in." He said softly, spinning around in Hermione's arms.

"You looked like you were busy." She whispered, letting Draco wrap his arms around her shoulders.

Hermione had changed into some sweats. Her hair was smooth and Draco brushed it fondly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, moving her head to look into Draco's eyes.

"I'm fine, love." He smiled, kissing her temple.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but let it slide, "What did you want to do today?" She asked, moving away from Draco to sit on his bed.

Draco could think of a million things he'd like to do with her, all involving the bed she was currently sitting on. Instead of saying this, he said, "Order in and spend the day on the couch."

"I hoped you'd say that." Hermione grinned and pointed to her outfit, indicating that she was in no mood to go out.

Draco laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her to the living room.

* * *

><p>Eight hours and two pizza boxes later, Hermione and Draco were sitting on the couch in Draco's living room. Hermione had a book in her hand and Draco was lying with his head on the floor and his feet along the couch, staring at the fire.<p>

"Having fun?" Draco looked up to see Hermione's amused expression.

"Shut up." He winked, before turning his attention back to the fire.

Hermione closed her book and sighed. She glanced at the clock and noticed the time.

"Draco, I have to go." She went to stand up and watched Draco squirm in his seat, before standing up and grabbing her arm.

"Stay." He whispered.

Hermione smiled, "I have work tomorrow, and you do too. I'll see you then, but I know if I stay here I won't get a proper night's sleep."

Draco knew she was right, but that didn't mean he wanted her to leave.

"Please?" He bent down to nibble on her ear.

"You're proving my point by doing that." Hermione laughed, pulling away.

Draco frowned, "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You will. Goodnight, Draco." Hermione flashed a smile before opening the door.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He smirked, watching the door close in front of him.

Draco was thankful that Hermione wasn't in the room when the next words slipped out of his mouth, because when they did, they scared even him.

"I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note: I apologize for not updating lately; my long-distance boyfriend came to visit me so I spent my entire time with him and away from a computer screen. He's gone again for a few weeks, unfortunately. Also, my laptop had to be sent back AGAIN, so that won't be home until next week. Finally, sorry if this chapter sucks, I have a severe case of the flu currently, so much fun. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Fish die belly up and rise to the surface; it is their way of falling.<em>

_- Andre Gide._

Another two weeks had passed since those three words had stumbled from Draco Malfoy's lips, which he had shaken off with determination. The couple had continued to work alongside Ronald and Astoria and often found themselves tangled in each-others sheets.

Hermione was sitting in her office, lost in thought; her mind was replaying the memories of the night before. Draco had stayed over at her apartment and they'd fallen asleep on her couch together. Her nightmares had subsided when Draco was around, but it seemed they'd come back with a vengeance on the nights her bed was cold.

"Miss Granger? There's a call for you." A small black haired woman tapped on her door. Hermione gave her a warm smile and thanked her, before picking up the phone and pressing the call button.

"Hello?" She pressed her elbow against the table and rested her head on it.

"Hermione!" Harry Potter's voice cried from the other end.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione became alarmed.

"No, nothing's wrong! Everything is great… Ginny went into labour last night."

Hermione jumped, "Harry! Why didn't you call me? I would have come to the hospital."

Harry laughed, "She didn't want anyone to come. Could you imagine trying to fit her whole family in a hospital room? She made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Oh, okay… Well, is she okay?" Hermione asked, reaching for her bag and standing up.

"Come to St. Mungo's, room four-one-oh. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Harry said, before Hermione slammed the phone down and ran out the room.

"Johanna!" She called, watching the black haired woman from before shoot up in her chair, "I've got to go for a while… family emergency. Tell Draco Malfoy I'll see him later." She watched Johanna write down her instructions, before she stepped into the fireplace and shot out the name of the hospital, coughing back the smoke around her.

She stepped into a clean, white room. There were healers and patients everywhere. She looked up to her right and noticed the sign for the maternity ward. She followed the path for a short time, before coming to a stop outside the room Harry had given her. She pushed it open gently and smiled.

"Hermione!" Molly Weasley was sitting in a small chair next to her daughter, who was beaming up at Hermione.

"Hello, Molly." She smiled, accepting the elderly woman's embrace.

Ginny waved over Hermione, who walked toward her and sat down on the bed.

"How are you? Where's Harry? And the baby?" Hermione asked, the words seemed to fall from her lips.

Ginny gave a tired chuckle, "I'm fine. Harry is with the baby right now. In fact, they should be here any minute."

As if on cue, Harry walked through the door to Ginny's room, beaming.

"Hermione!" He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione hugged him back, "Congratulations!"

A nurse came through the door pushing a small cot. Ginny sat up in her bed and reached out to the nurse.

"You should be asleep." The nurse narrowed her eyes at Ginny, but wheeled the cot closer to her and lifted the baby out of it, handing it carefully to Ginny.

"Hermione, this is James Potter." She beamed. Hermione moved closer to Ginny and couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips.

"Oh, Gin, he's beautiful." She cooed, her fingertips danced along the small child's hand.

Molly sat with Harry and the pair chatted for a long time, while Ginny and Hermione watched James carefully.

After an hour, a healer came in carrying a goblet.

"Okay, Mrs Potter I need you to take this and get some rest. Your guests need to leave." She glared at Hermione, who stood from the bed and kissed Ginny's cheek.

"I'll see you soon okay? When you're out of here I'll come over for dinner. Love you." She promised, before hugging Molly and Harry.

When she left the room, the small watch on her wrist told her it was past three. She sighed and decided to call it a day. After winding through the hospital, Hermione came across a fireplace and spoke her address, throwing powder around her and sighing when her apartment came into view.

She dumped her bag by the coffee table and walked to her phone, pressing a button to play her message bank.

"Hey, Granger. Johanna told me you had some kind of family emergency. Is everything okay? Call me back." Draco's voice was lined with worry and Hermione smiled before hanging up the phone. She would call him later.

Hermione walked to the bathroom and stripped off her clothing, stepping into the shower and adjusting the temperature. Her muscles relaxed under the warm water and began massaging shampoo onto her scalp.

Her thoughts flickered to Ginny and Harry, how happy they were and how beautiful James was. Hermione wondered if she'd ever have kids. If she'd ever get married. Would she get married to Draco? She didn't know. She wasn't even sure how he felt. There were times when she thought he loved her. There were times when she thought she loved him.

Shutting off the water, Hermione changed into some old sweats, ignoring the fact that it was only quarter to four. She dried her hair and walked over to the phone, dialling the number to Draco's office.

"Witch Weekly, Draco Malfoy speaking." Hermione smirked at the serious tone in his voice.

"Hello Mr Malfoy." Hermione said, laughing.

"Granger, hey." He said, sounding relieved "Is everything okay? Johanna said-"

"No, everything's fine. Ginny had her baby last night so I went to visit her." Hermione leant back and closed her eyes.

"Oh, well if that's all. Give them my best." Draco said, "You coming back into work today?"

"Nope, I decided to come home and rest." Hermione said.

"Do you want me to come over?" He asked, Hermione could hear him shuffling papers in the background.

"No, sweetie, I'm fine. I'll probably end up falling asleep soon anyway." She sighed.

"Alright, I need to get back to work. As long as you're okay…"

"I promise, don't worry about me." Hermione chuckled.

"I will anyway." He murmured, "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Hermione."

"Bye, Draco." Hermione sighed, hanging up the phone and lying back down on the couch.

After staring at the fire cracking for what felt like hours, Hermione finally drifted off to sleep, wrapping herself up in a blanket and falling into unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: I've only got two terms of year 11 left before I start year 12 so that's about 20 weeks of solid schooling, excluding my holidays. I'll be quite busy because I'm also looking for a job to save up for a car. These chapters may get pretty far apart but I'll try to update as much as possible.

* * *

><p><em>People take on the shapes of the songs and the stories that surround them, especially if they don't have their own song.<em>

_- Neil Gaiman, Anansi Boys._

"Thank-you for seeing us today, Ronald was with his sister and her husband on Monday. She just had a baby." Astoria Greengrass sat opposite Hermione and Draco, twirling her hair in one hand and grasping her fiancé's arm in the other.

"I'm aware," Hermione replied, turning to Ronald, "I was there on Monday afternoon, I didn't see you."

Ronald shifted in his seat, "I left at about one with dad and George. George needed help in the shop."

Hermione nodded and turned toward Draco, who was watching her with a small smile.

'_What?' _She mouthed; Draco just shook his head and looked at the couple across from him.

A small man came into the room, carrying a large box. He sat down on a chair and began to speak to the four people surrounding the table.

"Alright, so as you know, there are two types of wizarding weddings. There's your usual exchanging of the rings, much like muggle weddings. There's also the more traditional wedding that involves both parties drinking from a binding potion. This is more popular with old blood, wizarding families often pass the traditions down through generations. You drink the potion and it seals your marriage. Infidelity will result in your death, as will separation." His eyes peered up from the parchment and he watched Astoria and Ronald.

Ronald looked at Astoria who nodded once, "We want the traditional wedding."

Draco swallowed. Obviously he wasn't the only one who thought it was a bad idea because Hermione's hand had shot down to grip his.

The man scribbled down something on his parchment, "Very well. You two will need to come with me to sign the necessary paperwork."

Astoria and Ronald stood and followed the man out of the small room. Hermione turned to Draco the second they left.

"I don't know what they're thinking." She said, shaking her head.

"Nor do I." Draco agreed.

"No offence to Astoria, but she doesn't seem like the type to stay… loyal. It doesn't make sense." Hermione murmured, letting go of Draco's hand.

"Yeah." Draco said, avoiding her gaze.

Ronald entered the room again.

"Okay, so I think you guys got everything you needed. Astoria will send you the rest of the information tomorrow." Ronald said, turning on his heel and walking out the door.

Hermione was taken aback by his sudden abruptness, but folded the parchment in her hands and tucked away her quill in her bag. She stood from her chair and waited for Draco to stand from his too.

"I'll go drop this off at work and meet you back at mine? It's almost five anyway, there's no point trying to do any more work." She said, watching Draco nod and disapparate.

She spun on her heel and watched the world around her transform into her office. She gave herself a moment to collect herself, before placing the parchment on her desk and walking toward the door.

Before she left, however, the calendar near her chair caught her eye. The word 'December' was written in gold writing and a few rows below was the words 'CHRISTMAS DAY' in large, red ink.

Christmas was in a week and a half.

How had she forgotten? With the wedding coming up, Ginny going into labour, and her relationship with Draco, Christmas had completely slipped her mind.

She walked out the front doors of Witch Weekly and suddenly the time of year made a lot more sense to her. The oncoming cold weather, the bright lights, the singing. Yes, Christmas was here.

She reached her apartment and unlocked the door, facing a smiling Draco.

"Hey." He said, reaching for her.

"Christmas is in a week and a half!" She blurted, embarrassed.

Draco smirked, "I know that, Granger."

"I forgot." She admitted, "I didn't get anyone presents."

"You have enough time to do all that." He promised, kissing the top of her head.

Hermione nodded, "Come on," Said Draco, "I made dinner."

He pointed to two bowls of tin soup, Hermione laughed, "Very fancy."

"Only the best for my girlfriend." He replied, smirking.

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy Manor was dark and rain fell through Hermione's hair as she was pushed along the long garden path. Ronald and Harry were somewhere deep inside the building and she could hear their piercing screams as her knees threatened to buckle.<em>

_Eventually, she fell and her body became covered in mud and dirt. Someone behind her pulled her up and pushed her forward. Her malnourished frame could do nothing but comply._

_After what feels like hours of worming her way through the large manor, she is taken to what she can only describe as a dining room. She is pushed to the ground and falls square on her back, groaning as the hard marble smashed against her back. Someone spits on her face and digs their heel to her hand. She doesn't make a sound._

"_Filthy vermin." She knows that voice, the one that let out a loud cackle during the death of Sirius Black. It was Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Suddenly, she receives a blow to the side of her face and she can almost feel the imprint of the shoe against her raw skin. Bellatrix appears in her line of vision with a dirty smirk._

"_Disgusting creature! Mudblood scum!" Another blow and Hermione lets a single tear slip from her eyes._

_Her top is torn open and she rolls her head down. Hermione lifts an arm to her stomach and is met with a searing pain, pulling her hand back; she sees it's covered in blood. It takes a moment for her to realize she's bleeding._

_Her arms are bare, and suddenly one is caught in a vice grip. Blinding pain is sent through her and she catches the glimmer of a knife. Her head turns and she doesn't see Bellatrix anymore, instead she's met with the familiar grey orbs of a boy who taunted her during school. Draco Malfoy._

_The pain suddenly feels too real._

Hermione's eyes snap open. Her throat feels raw and she can hear the echo of a scream. An arm snakes around her waist and she begins to panic. She sits up and moves away.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Draco calls into the darkness; his voice is thick with sleep.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asks, the previous panic begins to rise up in her stomach and she looks for a way to escape. The ground beneath her feels too soft to be stone. She wonders where she is.

A light engulfs the room and she sees Draco holding his wand, moving his hair from his eyes. Hermione looks down. She's wearing old sweats, not what she was wearing in his dining room.

"Hermione! You're okay. Calm down." Draco's eyes flash with alarm and it takes Hermione a few minutes to realise it's because she's crying.

She lifts a hand to her face and brushes away the tears. Her hands aren't covered in blood anymore. She isn't in pain. She is in a bed. She is safe.

Draco's hand's move around her shoulders and she leans into him.

"You were just dreaming." He sooths, smoothing down her hair and rocking her gently.

Suddenly, things start to make more sense. Draco Malfoy is not a threat. He is her boyfriend.

"Just dreaming…" She murmurs, holding her hands together.

"Hermione? Lay back down." Draco orders softly. Hermione agrees and let's Draco put his arm around her. He holds her for over an hour while she adjusts to her surroundings.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispers, before grabbing his wand and turning off the light.

Hermione shakes her head and buries her body deeper into Draco.

"I want to go back to sleep." She sighs, letting her eyes droop. She is safe. She repeats that to herself over and over like a mantra. She is safe.

Long after Draco's breathing evens out and his head dips further into his pillow, Hermione is still awake with her mind going over the dream again and again. It's only when the sky turns slightly lighter that her eyes finally close and she falls asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note: 100 reviews! Absolute best thing to wake up too! It might seem silly to get so excited but thank-you, I love you guys. Today it's raining so it's my favourite type of weather to write in. Jasper and Oliver are sitting with me and growling at the magpie that's taken refuge under my alfresco, but they'd love for you guys to leave me some more beautiful reviews! I want to know what you're expecting in this story.

* * *

><p><em>Perhaps it's not the world that is soundless but we who are deaf.<em>

_- Margaret Atwood, New Beginnings._

Hogsmeade was packed the weekend before Christmas, and when Hermione arrived in the town square she instantly groaned. Today was going to be difficult.

Three hours of shopping had given her presents for both her parents; mead for her father and scented bath oils for her mother. She had picked up a soft toy for James, a Quidditch book for Harry and a large photo album for Ginny, which she was going to fill up that evening. She bought Draco some silver cufflinks, not too sure what to buy him.

She gathered bits and pieces for Molly, Arthur, and the rest of the Weasley's. She grabbed a bottle of muggle alcohol for Ronald and Astoria, deciding there was no reason to be childish and _not _get them anything and some small chocolates for the people around her office.

Finally, she stopped off at The Three Broomsticks for something to eat. She sat in a secluded area and ordered a glass of butterbeer, resting her feet on the chair opposite her.

A tuff of red hair stood out from the crowds of people, and she noticed Ronald sitting in a booth alone. After watching him for several minutes, she decided that Astoria wasn't with him, so she stood up and collected her bags, walking over to him.

"Hey Ronald." She smiled softly, sliding into the booth opposite him.

He grunted in response and avoided her gaze.

"What are you doing out? I'd have thought you'd had your Christmas shopping done weeks ago." She smirked, her fingers dancing on the edge of the table.

He mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like '_piss off.' _Hermione's eyes widened slightly, and then narrowed.

"What is your problem, Ronald?" She hissed, leaning in slightly.

"_You're_ my problem! I heard what you were telling Malfoy on Wednesday! That you don't think my fiancé will stay _faithful. _Merlin, can't you just stop being so fucking annoying for one minute! I never asked what _you _thought Granger. No one ever does, but you tell them anyway." Ronald's ears were bright pink and Hermione looked at him, shocked.

"Ronald, I-"

"Save it, Granger. Just fuck off." He snarled, turning his attention back on his glass.

Hermione stood from her chair and turned to leave, before facing him again.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Hermione began to laugh hysterically before she reached into her bag and pulled out her Christmas gift, "Merry Christmas, _Weasley."_ She spat, slamming the glass onto the table and marching out the door.

She turned onto the cool street and allowed herself time to calm down. Tears didn't fall and she thanked herself for that, but she was angry. She knew that Ronald had a right to be mad but he didn't have to be so hurtful.

"Hermione?" A gentle voice snapped her train of thought and she looked up.

"Draco?" They hadn't spoken to eachother since Wednesday night… or Thursday morning, depending on how you looked at it.

"Are you okay?" Worry clouded his eyes and Hermione couldn't help but sigh.

"I'm fine," She lied, "Really, it's just stressful having so many people in Hogsmeade at once. It took me ages to get all my shopping done."

Draco narrowed his eyes, but seemed to believe her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just doing some last minute shopping." Draco smiled.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Draco spoke up, "Are we okay, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up and sighed, meeting his eyes, "I'm sorry. I don't usually have nightmares around you. I don't know what happened. The worst part is that that wasn't even bad. It was pretty toned down. You don't need to put up with that."

Draco shook his head, "Granger, you don't have to apologize for something that's out of your control. I don't care if I have to sit up all night and guard you from your nightmares, I'll do it. I'll do it because i…" Draco trailed off and his eyes went wide, "… I like spending time with you." He finished lamely.

Hermione's heart dropped and she knew what she wanted him to say. She wanted him to tell her that he loved her. She wanted to say it back. She wasn't scared, or nervous. Suddenly things made sense, she loved Draco Malfoy.

But she couldn't tell him that, so instead she said, "I like spending time with you too."

Pain flashed through Draco's eyes for a brief moment, "Come on," He grabbed her hand, "Let's go home."

The walk home was silent, as both parties were lost in thought. Draco was questioning whether or not he should tell Hermione that he loves her, and Hermione was wondering why he hadn't already.

There were times when she was sure he loved her, but then she was scared that her mind was playing tricks on her.

They went back to Hermione's apartment and she dropped off her bags. While she was hanging up her coat, Draco's arms wrapped themselves around Hermione and he pulled her against him, nibbling at her neck.

"Hey, you." She laughed, turning in his arms.

Draco leant down and captured Hermione's lips, tugging at them with his teeth. Hermione let out a soft moan and returned his kiss with equal enthusiasm.

They stayed like this for a while, Draco's hands were running up and down her body, making Hermione shiver.

Draco moved them to the couch and he lowered Hermione softly onto the mattress.

"Thank-you." He whispered.

"For what?" Hermione was confused.

"For being amazing. Just… thank-you." He kissed her again, softly, lovingly.

Butterflies erupted in Hermione's stomach and she kissed him back, conveying all her emotions into the kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note: Moment of silence for the fact that The Maine was in Sydney two weeks ago and I didn't know until five minutes ago. Sigh. Also, it's going to be a short chapter because my little brother won't stop nagging me to get on the computer and I still don't have my laptop back.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated.<em>

_- Alphonse de Lamartine._

"Merry Christmas, Draco!" Hermione Granger appeared in the fireplace of Draco's apartment, carrying a large present.

Draco was sitting on his couch clutching a large cup of coffee in his hand. He looked up at Hermione and smirked as she began tugging off the light jacket she had on.

"Nice outfit, Granger." Hermione looked down; she was still in her pyjamas, considering it was still early. A soft red night dress that came to her mid-thigh. She blushed and muttered a small 'thanks.'

"You certainly don't wear things like that when I stay over." He noted, standing up and putting his cup on the coffee table. He walked over to Hermione and took the present from her hands and wrapped his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas." He murmured into her hair, kissing it softly.

"Do you want to open your present?" Hermione asked, though her voice was muffled because her face was pressed into his chest.

Draco nodded, "Didn't you have presents to give to your parents?"

"I mailed theirs yesterday, then I stopped off at the Potter's and the Weasley's to give them theirs." She said, reaching behind him to pick up the gift that lay on Draco's couch.

It was an unspoken agreement that the two would spend Christmas Day together. Hermione's mother was ill, and her father was constantly nursing her, so there was no real need for her to be there. Draco's father was dead and his mother spent her days abusing the dreamless sleep drought. Any conversation he'd have with her would be painfully one sided.

"Open it!" Hermione said gleefully, tugging down her slip and falling back to the couch with a laugh.

Draco sat down next to her and did just that. He tore open the wrapping and smirked. A silver set of cufflinks faced him, and he kissed Hermione on the cheek. As he lifted the box away, a slip of fabric fell from underneath it. He picked it up and examined the marron colouring, before he burst out laughing. It was her Gryffindor shirt. The cotton was light and the crest had faded with time, but it made Draco laugh.

"I never gave you back your shirt; I figured this could be a trade." Hermione looked down, blushing slightly. Draco found the whole situation to be beyond adorable. He kissed her nose and hopped up from his chair.

"Stay here." He winked, grabbing his presents and tucking them away in his room. He grabbed a small gold present from his bedside table and walked out into the living room. He stopped in front of her and gestured for her to stand.

"Merry Christmas!" He shoved the gift into her hand and she raised an eyebrow, before taking the gold lid off and peering inside. A small bracelet sat inside, shining up at her. There were a few gems hanging off it. Hermione gasped.

"It's a charm bracelet, you can add your own or you can leave it bare. Whatever you want." Draco grinned, taking the bracelet out of the box and fixing it around Hermione's wrist.

He frowned, "It's a little big. They didn't have anything smaller, you have tiny wrists. I can take it back if-"

"Don't." Hermione cut in, "It's beautiful. I love it." She smirked, leaning in to Draco and capturing his lips.

There it was again. That stupid word. _Love._ He wanted to use words like that. He wanted to tell her he loved her. It's surely been long enough, right? She had to feel it too. It was Christmas, it was the perfect time. Something out of a corny muggle film.

'_Grow some fucking balls, Malfoy.' _He thought, pulling away from the kiss.

"Hermione," He said, looking into her eyes. He couldn't catch the emotion behind them… was it hope? He shook his head.

"Hermione, I…" He trailed off, cursing himself.

"I love you." Hermione said, quickly. Her hand slapped over her mouth and her eyes widened in shock.

Relief washed through Draco, from his head to his toes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I mean, I don't-"

Draco shut her up with a kiss, tangling his hands in her hair.

"I love you, too." He whispered, before kissing her again.

Hermione pulled away and her eyes lit up in excitement, "Really?" She beamed.

Draco laughed, "Really." he promised, kissing her again.

The rest of the day was filled with wine and kissing on the couch. Draco had said 'I love you' a record amount of times, loving the way Hermione's eyes lit up when he did. They cooked together and ate lunch on the floor of his kitchen, watching the rain fall down outside his window.

Draco had never had such an informal Christmas before. He was used to fancy dinners with his family or sitting alone in his small apartment and eating canned soup. He never had fun on Christmas, but it seemed those days were behind him.

When the clock struck midnight, Draco was tangled in Hermione's legs, sweating and panting alongside her. Kisses were being traced down his collarbone while he let his fingers dance down her spine, taking in her naked body in the moonlight.

Afterwards, when they were both on their way to sleep, Hermione whispered into the darkness that she loved him, to which he replied, "And I, you."


	22. Chapter 22

Authors Note: Last night I stayed up all night and read Dramione and Gadge fanfictions, absolutely no regrets. Today I went shopping with mum in Civic and I can't feel my legs because I walked for like five hours straight ughhhh. Another shot chapter, sorry. Also, it's just a filler, there's no Draco, but it kind of needed to be done.

* * *

><p><em>It occurs to me then, that people themselves are full of tunnels: winding, dark spaces and caverns; impossible to know all the places inside of them. Impossible even to imagine.<em>

_- Lauren Oliver, Pandemonium._

January swept through Hermione like wildfire. She visited Harry, Ginny, and James frequently, and was horribly busy with the wedding plans for Astoria and Ronald.

The current date, January fifteenth, told her that it was time for a check-up at St. Mungo's. She was to attend one every six months for the rest of her life. It was mandatory for soldiers of the war to speak to a physiatrist biyearly, but the demand was higher for Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and herself.

So she sat in the pearly white waiting room of the phycology area of St. Mungo's. A woman with flaming red hair watched her quietly behind a reception desk, and Hermione tried her hardest to stop from looking back.

"Hermione Granger?" A plump woman entered the waiting room in a purple dress, ringing her hands together.

Hermione rose and followed her into her office, taking a seat on the plush yellow couch in the corner. A lump began to grow in her throat; she detested these meetings where she would sit in a room for an hour and discuss life after the war, the flashbacks, her feelings, the _nightmares._

The large woman sat across from her in a single armchair of matching colour to Hermione's. She grabbed a file from beside her and flipped through it casually, occasionally stopping to read a footnote. The folder was thick and had Hermione's name in bold letters on the top.

"Hello Hermione." The woman smiled, not looking up from her notes.

"Hello, doctor Carter." she said, nodding toward the woman.

"I told you," She laughed lightly, "Call me Jennifer."

The name sounded bitter on Hermione's tongue, "Of course."

She didn't mean to be rude to a woman who was simply taking orders from Kingsley Shacklebot himself, but Hermione found it difficult to be civil toward her. Hermione's hostility wasn't un-noticed, and Jennifer flipped to the latest available page of her file and scribbled down something.

"So, Hermione, are you still working at Witch Weekly?" She pressed her lips together and readied her quill.

"Yes, I am."

"And are you finding the work load difficult, demanding maybe?"

"Not at all, it's enjoyable." Hermione smiled, only slightly.

"Fabulous." Said Jennifer, though she didn't seem to find anything 'fabulous' about it. "How are you spending your free time? Any hobbies?"

"I…" Hermione paused, wondering if she should bring up Draco, "I have a boyfriend. We spend our time together. I also see Ginny and Harry Potter, who just had a baby."

"Oh!" Jennifer smiled, "A baby, how lovely. Tell me more about this boyfriend, then."

"He works with me, his name is Draco." Hermione said. Her smile grew and she began fiddling with her hands.

Jennifer nodded, writing notes in her file. Hermione began to talk more about Draco.

"He has blonde hair and grey eyes, he reads as much as me, he writes, too. He loves soup and his parents never let him have chocolate as a kid so he eats it all the time. He looks best in green or blue, but never together. He's a really good cook and he hate's not wearing shoes when he goes out." Hermione took a deep breath and settled back in her chair. Jennifer, obviously pleased at this answer, smiled as she wrote down her notes.

"So things are going well, then?" Hermione nodded.

They sat in silence for several minutes, only listening to the scratch of the quill on the parchment.

"Let's talk about your nightmares." Jennifer said. Watching Hermione's shoulders stiffen, she added, "You know I have to ask, dear. Just relax."

"They're… they're okay. Manageable. They aren't getting better, but they also aren't getting worse." Hermione took a deep breath.

"We can prescribe you with a potion if you wish." Jennifer said.

"No, really, it's fine."

"That's your call. What about flashbacks?" She asked, looking up at Hermione.

"I rarely have _them _anymore. Usually just in my dreams." Hermione smiled softly, watching Jennifer scribble down more notes.

"You're eating?"

"Yes. Draco makes sure of that."

"Does he know you're here today?"

"I told him yesterday."

Jennifer nodded, "How about your depression? Is it manageable, or would you like us to place you back on medication?"

"No." Hermione's voice was a little too forceful, "It's fine, I'm feeling better, actually."

If Jennifer wasn't convinced, she didn't say anything.

"Okay. Well, I can't think of anything more we need to discuss, you seem to be managing, and you look healthy." She wrote more notes down, "Remember, you are free to book an appointment any time. You don't have to wait for when they're issued."

She smiled warmly at Hermione, who tugged the ends of her lips up, in what she hoped was a convincing grin.

"Thank-you. Goodbye, Doctor Carter." Hermione nodded, reaching for the door.

"Goodbye, Hermione."

Hermione walked fast through the walls of the hospital, sighing in relief when she reached the fireplace, stepping in, and going home.


	23. Chapter 23

Authors Note: It's horribly early and I'm awake already. You guys weren't supposed to get the last chapter until tomorrow, and this one was supposed to come on Tuesday/Wednesday, but I'm bored, so here we go! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>We can always hate that which we loved, and with a fire as great as our love once was.<em>

_- Claudia Gray, Afterlife._

Draco Malfoy was never a morning person. Never. He failed to function before nine am without caffeine in one hand and food in the other.

Today was no exception. He was sitting on his couch drinking coffee from deep in his cup and chewing a piece of toast thoroughly. His mind was far away from his living room, lost in thought. His current thoughts were swirling around the upcoming wedding he was covering. The bride-to-be was running circles in his brain. He never gave much thought to her threats of harm to Hermione; he knew they were empty words. Astoria lost all connections with anyone remotely dark after the war; not out of hope of redemption, out of fear. Still, Draco knew he'd have to come clean to Hermione eventually. He couldn't keep his secret forever. Briefly, he wondered if the binding potion that Ronald and Astoria requested would consider Astoria's past acts of infidelity to be enough to kill her. He doubted it; otherwise she would have never requested it.

He sighed, '_I'm going to have to tell her sometime.' _He thought, '_She will _hate _me. I've probably ruined any chance of a future with this girl, and it was before I even knew I wanted one. Fucking fucker.'_

Draco slammed his coffee mug on the table, whipped out his wand, and levitated it back into the sink. He twirled the piece of wood in his hands for a few moments, before glancing at his watch and cursing. It was already nine thirty. It was Wednesday, which meant he needed to be at work half an hour ago.

He ran into his bedroom, pulling on a pair of black jeans and a shirt. Combing his hair with his hands, he grabbed a jacket and his wand. He reached for his satchel and made it out the door in record time.

Not even bothering to walk to work, he apparated the second he left the apartment building, feeling the twists of his stomach, before the front of his workplace came into view. He smoothed down his shirt a few times before walking in to the office as casually as possible.

"Mr Malfoy? Is everything okay?" Lillian Hamilton, a short woman with dark skin and hair stood next to Draco, smiling.

"Hello Lillian. Everything's fine." Draco nodded. Lillian was the woman who had suggested covering the entire Weasley/Greengrass wedding.

She pursed her lips, "I doubt that."

Draco sighed, racking his brain, "Astoria Greengrass and Ronald Weasley aren't the easiest people to work alongside with." It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the truth.

Lillian's eyes lit up, "Your article is amazing, I never used to read out magazine before we started covering their wedding."

"It's all thanks to you, it was your idea." Draco smiled softly.

"I need to get these," She held up a stack of files, "To my boss, but you know you can come to me about anything." Lillian smirked as she walked off.

Her tone was suggestive, which shook Draco the wrong way. Did the woman not read? Bewitched had posted numerous articles on Hermione and Draco's relationship. Surely she knew about it by now.

Draco dumped his bag at his desk and sat down. He pulled out a piece of parchment from his bag and grabbed his quill from next to him. He continued to work on the article that he had been completing for the past few days, eager to get it finished.

After a few hours of work, he was satisfied with his piece. He stood from his desk and ventured across the office, stopping in front of Hermione Granger's office door. After knocking once, he pushed on the wood and stepped inside.

Hermione's hair was a mess, pooled onto the top of her head and secured with a clip. She was sitting on the floor of her office with papers everywhere, planning the layout for their next issue.

"Hermione?" Draco asked. She was lost in thought and Draco was worried he'd startle her.

Hermione jumped and Draco winced, "Oh! I didn't hear you come in." She scrambled to her feet, "Good morning, how are you?"

She placed a hurried kiss on his lips and took the papers from his hand, "Is this your article? Okay good, I was looking for something to go on page sixteen."

Draco smirked. He'd seen this side of Hermione before. She was so absorbed in her work that she failed to realize how cute she was being, rushing around her office.

She passed him to go and sit down, but Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her back up. He spun her around and before Hermione had time to react, Draco kissed her deeply.

He waited for Hermione to respond, and when she finally wrapped her arms around Draco and matched his enthusiasm in the kiss, Draco ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip, making her sigh.

He broke away, "Morning, Granger." He whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

Hermione blushed under him and untangled herself from his grasp.

She sat back down on the floor and got back to work. Draco eased himself around the papers everywhere and took a seat in an arm chair across the room. He watched Hermione work quietly for a few minutes, smiling at how her lips moved, as if she was telling herself what she was doing.

"Stop staring at me, you're distracting." Hermione didn't even look up from her work as she spoke, making Draco jump.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled. He began looking around her office.

"Want to help?" This time, Hermione did look up from her work, with a big smile on her face. Draco shrugged, lifting himself from the chair and moving to sit next to her.

"Okay, so I need these to go over here…." Hermione began explaining exactly what she wanted from Draco, and the two got to work.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, it's already seven. The papers look perfect! You've got two more days until print, just come home!" Draco whined, standing from his spot on her floor and tugging at the bun in her hair.<p>

She swatted his hand away, "Fine, but you're buying dinner."

Draco smiled, "Okay, deal." He said, grabbing her coat and holding it for her as she slid into it. He opened the door and waited for her to leave before he closed it behind him. He jogged to his desk and grabbed his own belongings, before rushing back to Hermione and grabbing her hand.

They walked to a small shop near their apartment, and Draco ordered them some food as Hermione sat down on a stool and let her eyes droop.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Draco asked, worried.

Hermione nodded and complained of a headache. Draco knew she was tired, so when their food was ready, Draco stowed it away in his bag and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Come on, love. Let's get you home." He kissed her forehead and pulled her toward the apartment.

Hermione let Draco wrap his hands around her waist as they stood in the elevator, and he pressed the number to the floor of his apartment.

They walked down the small walkway and stopped outside his door, Draco grabbed a key and unlocked the door, ushering Hermione inside and peeling off her coat.

He sat down on the couch and waited for her to join him. She did and they ate in silence, both enjoying their meal.

Once dinner was over, Hermione stood to leave.

"Sleep here tonight." It wasn't a question, but the care in Draco's words found Hermione nodding.

Draco smiled and followed her to his bedroom.

"I have no pyjamas." Hermione frowned, unbuttoning her shirt.

Draco slipped his hand under his pillow and pulled out a shirt.

"Borrow this, I'll go without one." He winked at her, making Hermione laugh as she rid herself of her clothes.

Draco watched her stretch her body as she slipped into the top. His eyes trailed down her ribs, watching her skin move over them. He briefly flashed to her arm and swallowed when he saw the word '_mudblood_' engraved into it.

"Does your arm ever hurt?" He asked timidly, watching Hermione glance down at the offending scars.

"Does yours?" She countered. _'Well played.' _He thought, glancing down at the tattoo on his forearm. The mark had almost completely faded, but he knew it would never really go away. The dark mark served as a constant reminder of how weak he was during the war.

"Doesn't it repulse you? My arm?" He questioned, watching Hermione's brows knit.

"No. It did at first, like when you started working for me and I'd see you in short sleeves. It made me really mad. It doesn't bother me anymore, I've seen it and I've seen you. You aren't that kid anymore. You don't deserve that mark, you're better than that." Hermione's eyes closed as she lowered herself onto Draco's bed.

Draco was stunned. He didn't know what answer he expected, but certainly not that one.

"I love you." He said, slipping under the covers and wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

Hermione yawned, "I know you do. I love you, too."


	24. Chapter 24

Authors Note: The reason I haven't written anything too sexual is because it's the holidays and I feel weird writing it with my brother in the next room playing his PlayStation and my sister in the other watching TV. Lucky for all of you, I actually wrote this next bit last night on my iPhone so you will get some M rated stuff towards the end. Also, I don't know how many chapters this story has left, because I literally just make this shit up on the spot. I have a loose idea of how this is going to end, but have no real game plan. Expect five or so chapters, maybe more, probably not less. I have a whole bunch of ideas for my next story as well; I was up all night figuring out new plot lines. I want to write a Gadge story, too.

* * *

><p><em>I know how it is to live your life like a dream. To listen and watch, to wake up and try to understand what has already happened.<em>

_- Amy Tan, The Joy Luck Club._

The sun didn't make an appearance on Saturday morning. Instead, it sat behind the clouds and let them rain down over Hogsmeade. Draco woke up slowly, feeling his way around his bed until he found the warmth of Hermione's body. He slipped an arm under her neck and pulled himself closer to her.

The pair had been sleeping at Draco's since Wednesday; the only time Hermione had been home on those days was to get changed for work. Now, it was the weekend, and the weekend allowed him to sleep in, and spend his entire day in bed with Hermione.

He listened to her soft, steady breathing, and he nuzzled his face into her shoulder, embracing her porcelain skin. He watched her shoulders rise and fall as she slept peacefully, without nightmares. Draco still had nightmares, of course, but they were the kind that paralysed you. He couldn't open his eyes, or even breathe properly, for the fear that his dreams were a reality and if he moved an inch, he would be discovered and tortured. His nightmares only came once every few days; he could go weeks without them sometimes.

For the past few days, he'd been theorising different ways to bring up the subject of Astoria to Hermione. He decided that the easiest way was to just tell her. He'd have to make sure there were no sharp objects near them at the time, however. They'd end up fighting and Hermione would hate him, but he decided he'd rather have her know about it and hate him, then love him and have no clue. He doubted she'd tell Ronald about it, but if she did, what would happen? Would Ronald cancel the wedding? Or would he still marry Astoria, regardless of what happened. He didn't know.

The body next to him stiffened and he knew that Hermione was awake. He ran his hand through her hair, as if soothing her, and waited until she rolled over to face him. When she did, Draco's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were heavy with sleep and her mouth was parted slightly. Her hair was tangled around Draco's fingers and any thoughts he was having before she came into view flew right out the window.

"Good morning, love." She mumbled, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"How are you?" Draco asked, kissing her eyelids softly.

Hermione sighed happily and smiled, "I'm great."

Draco nodded in agreement and bent down to kiss her. Passion laced through Hermione's kiss, and Draco felt his chest tighten, before kissing her deeper.

Things seemed to heat up from there. As if from nowhere, an immense amount of want coursed through Draco's veins, and his hands gripped the side of Hermione's hips.

The pair lost themselves in each-other, Hermione's hands dug into Draco's shirt, while his fingers trailed patterns down her long arms. For an eternity, there were no sounds but Hermione's soft moans and both parties ragged breathing.

As the passion escalated, Draco's tongue ran across Hermione's bottom lip. Hermione's mouth parted slightly and their tongues met, as they battled for dominance. Draco's hands wound themselves up to Hermione's hair; he let out a groan from the back of his mouth.

Hermione slowly began to undo the buttons of Draco's shirt. She slid her hands down his stomach and felt him shiver above her. She tugged off the material and moved her hands down to his pants. Almost as if she was teasing him, Hermione's hands took their sweet time pulling down Draco's shorts, her hands caressed the material, feeling the growing bulge.

Draco's hands had moved to her arm, pulling at the straps of her night gown. He pulled her gown at the waist and tugged it up, before gathering the material at her breasts and lifting it from her head, discarding it. He grew impatient with her teasing; he so stood from the bed and hastily pushed off his own pants.

Draco took a small moment to admire the figure on his bed. Her skin was flushed and the only renaming clothing on her was a simple white bra and some panties. The innocence of it only made him need her more.

He moved back on top of Hermione, placing his hands on each side of her face and kissing her tenderly. His hands then snuck around Hermione's back, and his kiss froze for a moment as he unhooked her bra. He tugged off the straps and allowed it to join the remaining clothing on the ground.

He looked down and groaned when his eyes scanned her chest, suddenly the hardness in his underwear was becoming too painful. His mouth moved over the soft pink flesh of her nipple, and his tongue rolled it around his mouth. Hermione's hands snaked into his hair and his hand moved to care for her other breast.

"Fuck." The curses falling from Hermione's mouth egged him on, and he moved both his hands to Hermione's underwear, disposing of them. He quickly did the same to his own and brought the head of his penis down to her now swollen clit, rubbing smooth circles around it.

"Draco..." Hermione's eyes rolled back and she brought a hand to her chest, cupping her breast.

"What do you want, Hermione?"

Draco was panting, watching the woman underneath him shake with anticipation.

Hermione's eyes snapped to Draco's, "You know what I want." she whispered, before wrapping her legs around Draco's waist and pulling herself up, thrusting Draco deep inside her core.

A strangled moan escaped Draco's mouth as he welcomes the hot tightness around his penis. After a few moments of pure bliss, they began to rock together, pulling themselves into a rhythm. Hermione let out a sea of profanities, only silenced by Draco's mouth over hers, as he placed hot, wet kisses over her face and neck.

Tension built in Draco's abdomen and he knew his release was coming soon. He picked up his pace and moved his hand to rub softly around Hermione's clit. Eventually, he felt the woman under him tighten hard, and pulse with relief. He didn't even hear her screams of passion because seconds later, he spilled inside her.

He rolled off her and pulled her to his side. They lay in a panting silence for a long while, occasionally sharing kisses. After at least an hour of tangling themselves in one another, the rose from the bed and began to ready themselves for the days activities.


	25. Chapter 25

Authors Note: By the end of this chapter you're either going to hate me or love me. Regardless, please review. Enjoy, x

* * *

><p><em>It's because of you when I'm in bed in the morning that I can wind my spring and tell myself I have to live another good day. <em>

_- Haruki Murakami, Norwegian Wood._

Two weeks. The wedding was in two weeks.

To say that Hermione was stressed was an understatement. She was rushing around everywhere with Astoria Greengrass, collecting last minute information, overseeing photo shoots, speaking to ministers and wedding planners and family members. Currently, she was collapsed on a plush couch in a glassware's store, while Astoria was picking out the wine glasses for the reception.

"I can't believe I forgot to do this! I feel so silly, Ronald reminded me this morning when he asked what kind of alcohol we'd be serving." Astoria complained to Hermione, who smiled weakly.

"Yeah, lucky he reminded you or we'd be drinking out of our hands." She said, sarcastically.

Astoria glared at her, "Do you have your dress picked out yet?"

"Oh, yeah." Hermione nodded, she had picked up a simple blue dress a few weeks back.

Astoria smiled, "Great! As long as it isn't gold or white, I don't want anyone to clash with me or the bridesmaids."

Hermione nodded and slumped back down into her chair.

"You're free to go, you know? Anything you want from me you can just call for." Astoria said, turning from her and examining the wine glasses.

Hermione stood up, "Okay, I'll call you or something if I need anything. See you next week." Astoria waved a hand behind her head, saying goodbye. Hermione collected her things and walked from the store, before turning on her heel and apparating home.

Her apartment came into view, and as the room stopped spinning, Hermione noticed Draco sitting on her couch. A grin spread over her features.

"Hey, love." She dumped her bag on the ground and walked over to Draco, bending to kiss him.

"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you." His face was contorted with worry, and Hermione grew cold.

"Okay?" She said, sitting slowly onto the couch.

Draco took a deep breath, he knew this was coming and he knew it had to happen before the wedding.

"Hermione, I love you. I love you so much, I need you to promise me that you won't forget that." Draco pleaded, his hand moving to Hermione's cheek and forcing her to look at him.

"I know that, Draco. What's going on?" She frowned and wrung her hands in her lap.

'_Fuck. Just fucking tell her.' _Draco's mind was going crazy, _'Come on, idiot.'_

Draco had decided a few days ago that he needed to tell Hermione the truth. He knew that the longer he'd put it off, the angrier she'd be for lying to him. The sooner he told her, the better the chance was for her to forgive him. Draco took her hands in his.

"There's something I haven't told you. You'll probably hate me and I won't blame you, but I can't not tell you." He sighed.

Hermione's hands began to shake, she didn't know what was going on and that made her scared.

"Just tell me, Draco." She said.

"I slept with Astoria Greengrass." He said. The words fell from his mouth so fast that Hermione had trouble catching them all.

"What?" She said, "I know you did… you guys practically dated like six years ago." Hermione flicked her hair back as it fell over her face, confusion etched her features.

"No, Hermione, I slept with Astoria almost seven months ago." Draco said, slowly.

Realization dawned on Hermione and she snatched her hands out of his.

"What? But, she's with Ronald. She's been with him for six years." Hermione frowned.

"I know that, Hermione. I'm sorry, I mean… we weren't together but I wanted us to be and she just came over and I was upset about her engagement because she left me. I didn't even know what was going on until it was too late." Draco started speaking very fast now, shaking his head.

Hermione stood up. "No. Why didn't you tell me sooner? You lied. You lied to me and Ronald and everybody else."

"I didn't want to ruin what we had. I wanted you, I still want you." Draco said.

"No. You don't. You lied. You know how I feel about cheating, Draco."

"I didn't cheat on you!" Draco said, forcefully.

Hermione frowned, "I know, but you helped Astoria cheat on Ronald. I feel so sick. I fell in _love _with you, Draco. This is the kind of thing you're supposed to know about a person before you care that much for them."

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco whispered.

"I think you should leave." Hermione said, tears threatening to spill.

"Hermione…"

"Draco, leave." Hermione stood from her chair and watched Draco walked slowly across the room, unlatch the door, and go.

When he was gone, Hermione collapsed onto the couch. She felt stupid, betrayed, humiliated. The worst part was; she didn't know why.

Sure, Draco had slept with Astoria, but that was before they started dating. Before Hermione even knew she wanted Draco. A small part of her brain told her this, told her he loved her and told her she could forgive him. But she couldn't, so she cried. She cried because she had lost a friend, a lover. She cried because Draco had kept something so big from her. She cried because she was angry. She cried for Ronald, for how he'd feel when he found out.

'_Oh god. Ronald.' _Her mind snapped to attention at once. She had to tell Ronald. She couldn't let him get married to someone who lied to him.

But he lied to her. He did exactly the same as Astoria. He cheated.

No, she wouldn't let herself think like that. Regardless of their past, Hermione would never let Ronald marry into a relationship like that.

She stood from her chair and grabbed her bag. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she apparated to the address Astoria had given her a few weeks back.

Hermione came face to face with a large brick house with flowers surrounding the border. Stepping through the small stairs, she tapped on the large oak door a few times.

Ronald Weasley answered the door wearing old slacks and a green shirt. He took one look at Hermione's teary expression and frowned.

"Gra- Hermione?" He said, shocked.

"Ronald," She choked.

"Uh, Astoria is out at the moment, I can tell her you stopped by?" Ronald looked around nervously.

"No!" Hermione half-yelled, "I'm here to talk to you. It's about Astoria… and Draco." Hermione finished, lamely.

Ronald nodded, folding his hands and gesturing for Hermione to continue.

"Ronald… Astoria and Draco slept together a few months ago." Hermione closed her eyes and frowned, waiting for the outburst.

Ronald sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know."

Hermione's eyes shot open, "You… What?"

"I know, Hermione." He said, stepping away from the door, "You better come inside."


	26. Chapter 26

Authors Note: I was up at 4 yesterday for the dawn service for ANZAC Day, and then I slept the whole day before going over to a friends and watching movies. I'm sick now, so I have time to write this. I actually had this whole huge back story about the war and everything, but I decided it was too complex and I'd just look like an idiot. I might post it as an outtake or something. Also, I'm not 100% happy with how this turned out but oh well, I guess it will have to do. Enjoy, x

* * *

><p><em>I could get lost in a voice like yours.<em>

_A Rocket to the Moon, If Only They Knew._

Hermione sat on a wooden chair with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands, her fingers were trailing the edge of the cup as she watched Ronald slump down next to her with a sigh.

"So…" She trailed off, after a few moments of painful silence.

Ronald scratched the back of his neck and stared at his hands. He was silent for a long time, his eyes moved around the room, from his hands, to the floor, the ceiling, and to Hermione. She grew nervous as his eyes trailed her. After long enough, Hermione coughed loudly and Ronald jumped, obviously snapping out of some kind of deep thought.

"I proposed to Astoria almost eight months ago." He coughed, "It was at home and we both decided to try and keep things quiet until we could sort out a date for the wedding. She didn't say anything, but I knew she didn't want to marry me. Call it low self-esteem if you want but I swore that woman wanted something else.

"She was really ridged for a few weeks, and then when the media got hold of our story, she settled down a little. There was one night where she just disappeared. I assumed she had gone to her parents and went to bed. I woke up and she was in bed next to me. She smelt different. I know how creepy that sounds, but everyone smells, right? I couldn't put my finger on it. When she woke up, she was completely back to normal. She kissed me and held my hand and we made breakfast together, just like a normal couple.

"Then you called and talked about covering the wedding. Astoria was more than happy to oblige and when we met you two, I could smell that scent again. Merlin, I sound so creepy saying this," He rubbed his forehead, glancing at Hermione who was watching him carefully; "It was Malfoy. That's when I realized what had happened; I'm not a complete idiot. I watched Astoria; she was looking at him kind of painfully. She kept gripping my hand, and then I saw her wink at him out of the corner of my eye. I was livid. I wanted to punch that stupid ferret so hard. When I got home, I went flying for about three hours, trying to clear my head. I love Astoria, I really do. So I kept an eye on her, she was completely back to her old self. She was with me almost always. She went back to hating my family and I just decided to drop it. What's the point in interfering? I guess it was just a one-time thing, something to get out of her system. People get scared when marriage becomes an option. I don't hate her for it, I couldn't hate her."

Ronald let three tears roll down his cheek and Hermione wrapped an arm around her stomach, she extended a hand and patted Ronald's leg, "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry for coming here and imposing."

"No, I needed someone to talk to. That day, at the pub… I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I hope you understand, I hated how fucking spot on you were." Ronald mumbled, pulling at a piece of wood that had sprung free from the chair.

They stayed quiet for a long time. Minutes passed, hours maybe, Hermione drank her coffee and Ronald hastily wiped his eyes.

"Why were you crying when you came over, Hermione?" Ronald asked, patting her arm.

"I was upset. Draco had just told me about his get together with Astoria and I guess I thought you should know. I didn't even think about cleaning myself up." She instinctively ran her hands under her eyes.

"Are you still with Malfoy?" He asked.

Hermione felt a fresh wave of tears spill over, "I don't know. I told him to get out of my house and I don't even know why. I just feel so stupid. It's not like he cheated on _me, _so why am I so upset? Oh Merlin." She sobbed hard, and Ronald put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"You're upset because you love him. It's okay to be sad, even though it doesn't make the most sense in the world," Ronald chuckled as Hermione swatted his arm, "Go home, Hermione. Go get some sleep and you'll wake up tomorrow feeling better. Work things out with The Ferret. God knows I hate him, but if he loves you as much as the tabloids say, then you guys will be fine. Don't be upset because of something that happened in the past."

Hermione laughed, "When did you get so mature?" She asked.

"I don't know," Ronald replied, "But I do know that Astoria will be home soon and you need to leave if you don't want an awkward conversation."

Hermione nodded and stood. She thanked Ronald and kissed him on the cheek, before turning and walking out the door.

She arrived home and changed into some old sweats. Hermione was so tired that she almost didn't notice the flowers sitting on her dresser and the note attached to it.

'_I love you. I'm sorry._

_-D.'_

Wildflowers. He'd given her wild flowers, just like on their first date. Hermione lay her head on her pillow and let her eyes drift shut.


	27. Chapter 27

Authors Note: I have my laptop back *does dance* This might not be my best work, but oh well.

* * *

><p><em>If you want, I'll take you in my arms and keep you sheltered from all that I've done wrong.<em>

_- Ed Sheeran, U.N.I._

Draco felt like crap. He hadn't seen Hermione in six days. It was now Sunday night and he was sitting in his living room eating left over pizza. He'd been spending the past few days reading absentmindedly and regretting his actions.

He'd left Hermione a bouquet of flowers in her room, praying she'd receive them. He'd bought wildflowers, smiling at the memory of her in that beautiful wildflower dress from his first day, or the way her eyes lit up on their first date. His mind wandered to the way her skin flushed red when he planted soft kisses over her skin. His whole brain was clouded with memories of the brown haired witch who hadn't spoken a word to him in a week.

He hadn't been to work, and he hadn't stopped hanging around his living room in the hopes she'd appear through his fireplace and walk into his arms. He felt pathetic, like a love-sick school girl. He hated Astoria Greengrass, that much he knew. He needed Hermione back. It hurt.

Another hour and a half of wallowing in self-pity got Draco nowhere. He wanted to see Hermione, so that was exactly what he was going to do. With determination and a small amount of whiskey, Draco pulled himself to his bedroom and changed. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth and slipped into some jeans and a button up top. He grabbed his wand and stuffed it into his coat, before pulling that on too. He took one final glance around his apartment and left.

The elevator ride was dauntingly slow. He fidgeted and tapped his fingers against the door, pouncing out the metal frame when it finally opened. Draco felt stupid as his pace slowed and he reached Hermione's door. Doubt began to set in and he wondered if she even wanted to see him. She hadn't tried to see him for over a week, so what would change anything? Before he knew it, he was knocking on her door and swallowing his fears, ignoring the lump in his throat as he heard shuffling on the other side of the wood.

Hermione appeared behind her door very slowly. Draco took in her appearance and internally groaned. She was wearing a white tank top and some pink shorts. Her eyes were tired, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were creased. Draco suddenly wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and hold her.

"Draco?" She croaked, licking her lips.

Draco placed a hand on her door and relaxed against it slightly, "Hey, Hermione." He whispered.

Hermione blinked for a few moments, before wrapping an arm around her stomach. The two stared at each other for a long time. Neither spoke out of fear of the others reaction.

Eventually, Hermione opened her mouth and spoke, "I miss you." She closed her eyes, "You look so nice. Why do you look nice? Are you going out?"

Draco smirked, "I've been wearing nothing but boxers for the past few days, but I decided to change because I doubt our neighbours would have appreciated me walking around half naked."

Hermione's cheeks tinted red and she mumbled something like 'I wouldn't of minded' before she stepped away from the door and asked Draco to come inside. He walked to her couch and sat down slowly. Hermione sat next to him and she gently took one of his hands in both of hers.

"Hermione…" Draco began; watching Hermione close her eyes again, "I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry for lying and for making you feel horrible. I hate myself so much for all of this."

Hermione's grip tightened on Draco and she stayed quiet for a few minutes before opening her eyes and speaking, "I went and saw Ronald Weasley after you left. He told me to come back to you. He was so fucking mature, it was insane."

Draco smirked when Hermione swore, "Why didn't you come back to me?"

Hermione froze, "I… I didn't think you'd want to see me." She confessed. Her head lowered slightly, only to have her chin lifted by Draco's hand.

"I missed you so much," He confessed with a shaky laugh, "God, I can't tell you how much I missed you. It was only a week but it felt like a year. Of course I wanted to see you."

"But I told you to get out of my house."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you, Hermione. I'll always want to be with you."

Hermione nodded in agreement and shifted herself closer to Draco, "Just… make sure you tell me when something like that happens. I mean, Ronald was my friend and I guess I felt bad for him. You're my boyfriend; I didn't like the idea of you with _anyone_. Especially Astoria Greengrass." She shuttered at the last bit.

"Nothing like that is going to happen again, Hermione. There's not going to _be _anyone else." Draco placed a warm hand on Hermione's cool cheek. She sighed and leaned into his palm. They watched each other for a while, Hermione played with the denim of Draco's jeans and he brushed her hair, before pulling her towards him so he was resting against the couch and Hermione's face was pressed against his chest.

"Love you." She whispered, breathing heavily.

"Love you, too." Draco said, squeezing Hermione's shoulders.

"I know." Hermione pressed her face into Draco's chest, kissing it softly.

Moments passed and Draco jumped slightly, "You said you went and saw Ronald. Did you tell him…"

Hermione sighed, "He already knew. He wasn't mad, he isn't mad. He really loves Astoria, though I have no idea why."

Draco laughed, "Nor do I." He said.

Hermione sat up slowly, twisting her body around.

"Draco, it's late. We should go to bed." Hermione sighed, standing up. She watched Draco do the same and took his hand as she walked them to her bedroom.

"Hermione… uh, should I go home? We have to work tomorrow and…" He stuttered, trailing off.

Hermione's face fell, "Oh, only if you want."

Draco shook his head, before he closed the distance between them and planted a soft kiss on Hermione's lips, "No, I don't." He said, grabbing her by the legs and hoisting them around his waist, before walking her into her bedroom.

The last thing he saw, before his entire attention was turned toward Hermione, was a vase filled with wildflowers sitting on her bedside table.


	28. Chapter 28

Authors Note: It's a nice day for a… a white wedding! Okay sorry it had to be done, but yes, this is the wedding chapter! I'm all snuggled in bed and I have Florence and the Machine playing so I'm ready to write. Also, a few of you have been wondering if Hermione was pregnant, well I can safely say she isn't. I have no desire to have her pregnant in this story, and there's only about one chapter left so it wouldn't make any sense.

P.s: sex.

* * *

><p><em>You can kiss your family and friends good-bye and put miles between you, but at the same time you carry them with you in your heart, your mind, your stomach, because you do not just live in a world but a world lives in you.<em>

_- Frederick Buechner._

Draco woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting down his hallway. He rolled off his back and onto his stomach, rubbing his eyes when he realized that his bed was empty. Sitting up, he stretched and stood from the bed. He adjusted his clothes and made his way, barefoot, into the kitchen.

"Good-morning sleepyhead!" Draco smiled; Hermione was standing in his kitchen wearing one of his shirts with a stack of pancakes in her hand.

"Morning, love. You made breakfast?" He asked, taking a seat at the dining table.

Hermione nodded and handed him a cup of coffee, "We need to keep our strength up today."

Draco groaned, "Fuck." Today was the day of Astoria and Ronald's wedding, "Can't we just skip it and stay in bed all day?" He winked, causing Hermione to blush.

"Nope, sorry babe." She smirked, "Now shut up and eat your pancakes."

Things had gone back to normal in the past few days. Hermione had been sleeping at Draco's, save the first night when he was at hers. They'd done the majority of their work at home and had been meeting with Astoria and Ronald almost daily. Today they'd be heading to the wedding venue three hours earlier then all the other guests in order to oversee the photography and conduct interviews with the families.

Hermione sat next to Draco and picked at a pancake, occasionally taking bites and sipping her coffee. Draco read his newspaper and Hermione picked at the hem of her shirt.

"Sleep well?" She asked, deciding to ignore the pancakes all together.

Draco lowered his paper and smiled, "I did." He took a sip of his coffee and grabbed Hermione's hand. He stood and pulled her into a hug.

Hermione hugged him back and laughed, "What was that for?"

Draco pressed his lips to her hair and shrugged, "I just love you."

* * *

><p>"Draco? Are you ready? We have to leave like, right now!" Hermione slid into her pale blue dress and zipped herself up. She slipped on her shoes and walked out into the lounge room, collapsing onto the couch.<p>

Draco entered the room wearing a suit, grumbling about his tie. Hermione smirked and stood up before she made her way to Draco and adjusted his tie for him. Draco threw her a grateful look and rested his hand on her hip.

"You look beautiful." He murmured, before bending down to kiss her under her ear.

"You do, too." Hermione countered, smiling.

Draco grabbed his wand and put it in his coat, and Hermione slipped hers into her small handbag. They walked hand in hand out of the apartment block, before Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and he turned his heel, watching his surroundings disappear.

When they steadied themselves, Draco and Hermione took in the large room around them. They were standing in Astoria's parent's manor, in what Hermione assumed to be the parlour. The walls were cream and had gold trimmings, while the floor was a magnificent white marble. There were pieces of artwork hanging around the room that cost more than Hermione's apartment. She heard Draco snicker next to her and she looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"You look so amazed." He noted, "Hogwarts had artwork three times the price of most of these and that didn't seem to faze you."

Hermione shrugged, "I never really had much time to appreciate stuff like that at school, I was usually busy with school work."

"Yeah, that and trying to defeat Voldemort. Usual teenage stuff." Draco laughed.

Hermione was about to reply when Astoria Greengrass appeared at the doorway with a grin. Her hair was up in hot rollers and her face was rid of all make up. Hermione felt a pang to her chest that Astoria still managed to look beautiful without make up.

"Hello!" She beamed, "You're right on schedule." Her hands flew to the silk gown she was wearing and she tightened the strap around her waist. "You'll have to excuse my lack of clothing, and make up. I don't want to get completely ready until just before the ceremony… we don't want my make-up smudging or my dress getting dirty!" She laughed.

She grabbed both Hermione and Draco's hands and Hermione swallowed an urge to hit the woman in front of her. She reminded herself that while it would be satisfying to see Astoria walk down the aisle sporting a bruised eye, it would not do well for her reputation.

Draco wrapped his free arm around Hermione's waist to comfort her and she relaxed into him as she was being tugged down the hallways of the large house. The three stopped short at a large clear door and Astoria pushed it open before walking them through.

Outside was a large garden and an even larger oak tree in the middle. Chairs were lined in rows with four chairs per row on either side of a large white carpet that fell down the centre. Under the oak tree was a small silk gazebo. The whole layout looked like something out of a fairy tale.

"It's… beautiful." Hermione said, turning towards Astoria.

Astoria gushed, "Isn't it though? My mother put it all together, she insisted we have the wedding here, we have so much space and it's such a beautiful day." Hermione and Draco both nodded, before Hermione slipped her and into Draco's and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh, shit. I have to go get my hair done. Why don't you two go and talk to my parents? Ronald is here somewhere, if you need anything." Astoria smiled and walked off, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"The ceremony is going to be amazing." Hermione sighed, "I've always wanted an outdoor wedding."

Draco laughed, "Granger, our wedding is going to be ten times better than this, that's a promise."

"_Our _wedding?" Hermione smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Said Draco, popping the 'p.'

"Hermione!" The pair turned around and Hermione smiled when she saw Ronald standing a few feet away, wearing his tuxedo.

"Ronald." She walked towards him and gave him a small hug, which was difficult because Draco's hand was still wrapped firmly around Hermione's. "Congratulations. Everything looks amazing."

"Aw, thanks." He smiled, "Draco." He nodded, watching Draco nod in return. Hermione smirked when she felt Draco's grip on her hand tighten.

"Are Ginny and Harry here yet?" She asked.

"Nah, they're coming soon. I convinced Astoria to let James come too." He grinned. Ronald had been spending an awful lot of time at the Potter's lately, fawning over his new nephew. Harry had told Hermione that they were back on speaking terms, though only barely.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "How did you manage to do that?"

Ronald shrugged, "I begged, bought her flowers, threatened to call off the wedding."

Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?" Ronald asked, his eyes flickering to Hermione's hand wrapped around Draco's.

Draco sighed but kissed Hermione's temple and walked a few feet away to inspect a painting.

"What's up, Ron?" She asked.

"How are you and Malfoy going?" He smirked.

Hermione sighed, "We're great. Thanks for talking to me about that the other day. Everything feels normal again. It's really fantastic."

Ronald nodded, "That's good. I'm happy for you."

Hermione smiled softly, "So, you're still going through with the binding potion?"

"Yeah," Ronald shrugged, "I was going to do it before, and nothing's changed."

"You really love her, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"More than anything." The words sounded like a promise and it made Hermione smile.

"I better let you go before your boyfriend misses you too much." He winked, "I'll see you later Hermione."

Ronald turned away, and just as quickly, Draco was back by her side, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

"What did he want?" Draco murmured, trailing his lips across Hermione's hair.

"To make sure I was okay. He's being so nice to me." Hermione sighed.

Draco growled and pulled Hermione closer to him, making her laugh, "Mr Malfoy… is that jealousy I hear?"

Draco shook his head, "Malfoy's don't get jealous."

"Honestly Draco, it's his _wedding day. _You have nothing to worry about."

"No, you're right, I don't." His grip tightened and he bent down to whisper in Hermione's ear, "Because you're _mine. _No one else's."

Hermione placed a soft kiss on Draco's mouth, "Yours." She breathed against his skin.

"Mine."

* * *

><p>By nine that night, Astoria Greengrass and Ronald Weasley were officially married. The outdoor area had been transformed and the chairs disappeared and were replaced by tables, chairs, and dining settings. The bridal party sat at a large table under the oak tree that was illuminated by lights and a buffet sat to the side. A band was playing a few feet away from the guests and a few people danced together.<p>

Hermione and Draco sat at a table closest to the front with Ginny, Harry, and baby James. Harry and Draco were extremely hostile to begin with, but were now having an almost civil conversation about Quidditch while James lay cradled in Harry's arms. Ginny and Hermione were together, talking with Luna Lovegood who came with her fiancé, Rolf Scamander.

"When's your wedding, Luna?" Hermione asked, sipping on champagne.

"Oh, next May. We decided on a long engagement." Luna replied happily, "You'll both be receiving invitations soon. Rolf is so excited, we haven't figured out a location but my father insists we have it at his house. I told him that would be ridiculous because the gnomes are very reckless around May and I wouldn't want anybody to get hurt." Her tone was serious but her eyes held a small amount of dream, leaving Hermione to wonder exactly what she was thinking about.

Luna excused herself and straightened out her green dress, before skipping off to find her fiancé. Ginny smiled towards Hermione and lifted her eyebrows, "How are things with you and Draco going?" she smirked.

Hermione had decided not to tell Ginny or Harry about Draco and Astoria. The less people that knew, the better. She briefly felt bad for lying to Ginny, but shook her head and continued the conversation. "Amazing, Really. He's just… so amazing." Hermione blushed and Ginny giggled.

"He seems different to the boy from school." Ginny said.

"Everybody says that." Hermione replied, "He's such a good person, you can see it in his eyes. He's so wonderful." Hermione began to smiled.

"Look at you! You're acting like a giddy school girl!" Ginny smirked.

"Maybe I am." Hermione replied, winking.

Draco turned from his conversation with Harry and caught Hermione's eye. He grinned before turning back to Harry and muttering something, before Harry nodded and handed James over to him. The baby lay in Draco's hands and stared at him for a long while, as Draco bounced him softly on his leg.

"He must be different if Harry trusts him with our child." Ginny noted, bumping Hermione playfully.

Hermione stood from her seat excused herself from Ginny, before catching Draco's eye and pointing to the bridal table. Draco nodded and returned James to his father, before walking over to Hermione. They made their way to the large table and stood in front of the newlyweds.

"Congratulations!" Hermione smiled. Astoria stood from her seat. Her hair fell in soft waves down her back and her make-up illuminated her face. Her dress was plain and tight, hugging her feature wonderfully, "You look lovely, Astoria." Hermione nodded.

Astoria winked, "I know."

"We just came to say goodnight and good luck on your honeymoon." Draco said, shaking Ronald's hand.

"Yeah, we'll see you in two weeks for our final article." Hermione smiled.

"Okay, thanks for coming. Goodnight Hermione, goodnight Draco." Ronald said. Hermione kissed him on the cheek quickly, before doing the same to Astoria.

The couple turned away from the table and began saying goodnight to their friends. Hermione hugged Ginny tight and promised to visit soon, before kissing James on the head and ticking him softly. She hugged Harry goodnight and waited for Draco to meet her at the entrance.

When he did, he was smiling heavily.

"Your friends made a pretty cute baby." He said, smirking.

"Yeah, they did a good job." Hermione laughed.

Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, leading her to the front door.

"Come back to mine tonight?" He asked, watching Hermione nod. He turned on his heel and apparated home.

When the room stopped spinning, Draco felt Hermione move to the bedroom. He smirked and followed her, checking out her ass on the way there.

"Stop looking at my butt." Hermione warned.

Draco chuckled, "How did you know?"

Hermione laughed and pushed open the door to Draco's bedroom before walking into the middle and turning towards him. He walked towards her and reached out to touch her before she stepped back.

Stifling a laugh, Hermione said, "I think I want to go for a shower."

"I'll join you!" Draco said, following her to the bathroom.

Hermione stopped at the door and pulled Draco in for a kiss. When they broke apart, she whispered a quick, "No." Before closing the door behind her, listening to Draco groan in frustration.

Draco walked to the bed and pulled of his clothing, leaving him in only his boxers. He folded his clothes and put them away quickly before laying down on the soft mattress. He listened to the shower running and he felt his boxers tighten at the thought of Hermione's body. She was in the shower. Naked. She was being naked and Draco wasn't there to join her. He cursed.

When the water shut off, Draco stayed silent for a while, waiting for Hermione to come out of the bathroom so he could kiss her. The door opened slowly and he listened to her feet pat the floors before she came into view. Draco groaned when he realized she was only wearing a towel. He took in her face, which was flushed red from the warmth of the water, and then stared at her legs, thanking himself that he'd bought short towels. Then, his heart stopped because Hermione smirked and dropped the towel at her feet.

_I have the world's best girlfriend._ He thought.

Hermione giggled and Draco realized he'd said that out loud. He stood from his bed and walked over to her, his fingers trailed up her side and he watched as goosebumps formed there. His head bent down to capture Hermione's lips, before he grabbed her thighs and pulled them up, so Hermione had no choice but to wrap her legs around Draco.

He walked them back to the bed and lowered Hermione down, brushing some of her hair out of her face. Their kissing became more heated and Draco felt himself growing hard as he rubbed himself against Hermione. She reached down and pulled off his boxer shorts, before Draco simply kicked them the rest of the way off. Hermione tightened her legs around Draco and flipped them over so he was on his back. He groaned when Hermione pulled back and winked at him, before she began to trail kisses down his chest.

Draco felt like he was on fire. He felt Hermione's lips against his chest and groaned when he felt her nipples ghost his skin as she moved down him. She came to a stop at his groin and her tongue darted out and trailed his length, listening to him pant beneath him.

She took the head of his penis in her mouth and began to suck. He was as hard as a rock and began cursing heavily.

"Shit… Hermione… Oh my _fuck." _His words went straight to Hermione's lower stomach and she felt a pull, before groaning around his penis. This only encouraged Draco and he began buckling against Hermione's face. When he felt like he was going to explode, Hermione pulled away and moved herself so that the tip of his penis sat at her entrance. Draco's eyes closed as Hermione sunk down on him, slowly. Her eyes drifted shut and she felt herself filling up.

"Draco…." She murmured, clenching around him.

After a few moments, Hermione began to move again. Up and down, front and back. Draco began buckling his hips as he watched her breasts jiggle and he took one firm nipple into his mouth, making Hermione arch her back as she gushed around his hard penis.

"Draco… I'm not gunna… I'm… come…" Hermione's words were mingled with moans and he felt her tighten around him, before she let out a scream and began throbbing. Draco flipped them over as Hermione rode out her orgasm and he began thrusting into her at record speed.

Sure enough, moments later, Draco came with a grunt and a moan, before he buried his face in Hermione's neck. He rolled off her and pulled her against him, letting his eyes drift shut.

"Fuck, I love you." He whispered.


	29. Chapter 29

Authors Note: Last chapter! I'll be writing something new soon, hopefully. Thank-you to everyone who's favourited/subscribed to this story or to me and reviewed, you're all lovely people. x

* * *

><p><em>The saddest people I've ever met in life are the ones who don't care deeply about anything at all. Passion and satisfaction go hand in hand, and without them, any happiness is only temporary, because there's nothing to make it last.<em>

_- Nicholas Sparks, Dear John._

The week after Astoria and Ronald returned from their honeymoon kept Hermione and Draco in the office planning photo shoots and interviews with the newlyweds and their families. While Astoria's family had welcomed them with opened arms, ready to spill any and all details about the couple, Ronald's mother had simply fed Hermione food and chatter happily while his father stared awkwardly at Draco the entire time.

Their final article was to go on sale in a day and Hermione was sitting on the floor of Draco's living room with a take-out box in hand. Draco was slumped with his back against the couch and his eyes half closed. There was a ghost of a smile on his face and Hermione felt one rise through her.

"You tired?" She asked, putting down her container and shuffling over to Draco's side. He nodded and let his head press against her hair, breathing heavily.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing into her seat slightly. She listened to the flames lick at the air and felt Draco's chest rise and fall against her back. She stayed silent for a while before she decided it was time for bed. She took out her wand and with a flick of her wrist; the mess of dinner had disappeared.

Standing, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him up. His eyes snapped open and fright swam through his eyes before he realised what was happening. He secured Hermione's hand in his own and pushed himself off the floor.

"Bedtime?" He asked, smiling.

Hermione nodded and walked with him to the bedroom at the end of the hall. Draco slipped off his clothes and climbed under the covers while Hermione changed into Draco's Slytherin school shirt, catching his smirk as she surveyed herself in the mirror.

"What?"

"Nothing. Green suits you." He said, watching her finger the crest slowly. A small grin spread over Hermione's face and she winked at him, before crawling into bed.

Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and fell asleep next to the woman who had stolen his heart.

* * *

><p>A month had passed since their final article and Hermione and Draco had gone back to their own routines; working on their respective pieces of work. Hermione had taken to sleeping at Draco's most nights and she rarely returned home, and when she did it was to pick up clothes and check her answering machine. She'd visited her family and given her father Draco's number for emergencies and her mother and father had welcomed Draco with open arms, telling stories of Hermione's adventures as a child. The couple was now sitting on Draco's balcony and Hermione was reading a book while Draco was happily puffing away on a cigarette; something that he rarely did most days. They were silent for the most part as Hermione was engrossed in her novel. However, when the wind picked up and the smell of tobacco hit Hermione forcefully, she wrinkled her nose and looked up.<p>

"You know I hate it when you do that." She sighed, snapping her book shut.

Draco smirked but took the small object from his mouth and threw it on the ground, stepping on it a few times for good measure. He looked up to Hermione who smiled thankfully and he took her hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Move in with me."

Hermione stiffened in her seat and felt Draco's thumb lightly graze her own. She turned to him and opened her mouth, before Draco cut her off.

"Granger, calm down. You practically live here anyway. You only go home to get clothes and we both know that most of your stuff is here anyway." He smirked, "You look like I just asked you to have my babies."

Hermione let out a shaky laugh, "Sorry."

"So… will you?"

"Have your babies?"

Draco laughed, "No silly! Move in with me?"

"Oh. Yes of course, I'd be honoured." Hermione said, laughing.

Draco stood and pulled Hermione to her feet before he tugged her close to his chest and captured her lips with his. Hermione tasted the sweet scent of Draco mixed with tobacco and closed her eyes blissfully.

* * *

><p>Hermione was now moved into Draco's apartment and her own had gone on sale the previous month. Draco had been nothing but bouncing with joy since the moment Hermione had agreed to living with him and the couple were taking a walk through Hogsmeade. Draco had his hand secured in Hermione's and he stroked her thumb with his own in the beat of their footsteps. They chatted happily before Draco tugged her down a small street and stopped short outside an ice cream store.<p>

He watched Hermione expectantly and grinned when a knowing smile appeared on her face. This was the store the pair had visited when Hermione had given Draco the Thursday afternoon off. It was the same afternoon that they had shared their first kiss.

"Butterscotch, right?" He asked, kissing her cheek. Hermione laughed and nodded.

The shop was just as Hermione remembered, only now it seemed much more inviting due to the calm spring air. Draco walked up to a small girl, possibly in her early teens, and ordered two large ice creams before paying and walking back to Hermione while the girl prepared their order.

"I love you." Draco whispered, before pressing a kiss to Hermione's ear. The shop assistant caught their eye and they walked back to the front counter.

"Sir? Here you go. One for you," She handed Draco a large mint ice cream, "And one for your wife." She gave the butterscotch one to Hermione with a grin, "Enjoy your afternoon!"

They exited the shop and Hermione laughed as Draco lapped up his ice cream greedily.

"Did you hear her? She thought I was your wife." Hermione said, taking a lick of her food.

Draco shrugged, "I know."

"But I'm not."

"That doesn't mean you won't be one day." Draco said, giving her a sly grin.

"Really?" Hermione asked, stopping in the middle of the road.

"Promise." Draco said, and with that he held out his pinky and watched Hermione entwine his with hers.

Hermione could live with that. A promise. Proof that there's to be something spectacular coming. That one day she'd have his last name against her first. For now however, she was perfectly content with giving her heart to Draco for safe keeping until the day she'd wear it on the fourth finger of her left hand for him.


End file.
